Los idiotas del café y el espacio
by Nanischan
Summary: Con la adolescencia entrando a sus vidas y con ello las hormonas, Craig y Tweek se encuentran en la encrucijada de descubrirse así mismo, pero como toda pareja juntos emprenderán este difícil camino que es el descubrimiento personal. Ah, si tan sólo fuesen una pareja de verdad, porque no eran gay ¿Cierto?
1. No homo ¿cierto?

Él no era gay, no definitivamente Craig Tucker no lo era ¿Y qué si tenía novio? Eso había sido culpa de toda la maldita ciudad, él simplemente tuvo que fingir para poder tener una vida sin ser visto como el malo de la película, ¿Y que si pasaba casi todos los días con Tweek? Eso era lo que le habían obligado a hacer.

Y Tweek no era tan desagradable como todos.

Es más, no era desagradable en lo absoluto.

Sí, el chico era un paranoico que podía pasarse el día gritando acerca del gobierno norcoreano o alguna otra cosa loca que le hayan metido en la mente, pero aun así era agradable, cuando estaban solos estaba mucho más tranquilo y entonces Craig podía conocer mucho más de aquel chico que ocasionalmente frecuentaba su grupo de amigos.

Tweek era un chico interesante, siempre con algo que decir, talentoso con el piano, la construcción de legos y ah, sí le tocabas la vena equivocada podías terminar con el ojo morado, a pesar de que sus padres estaban locos, él lo hacía bastante bien. Fue por eso que duraron mucho tiempo con esta farsa, habían pasado tres años desde que las asiáticas los habían emparejado, Craig tenía trece años, y a pesar de toda la situación no era tan molesta, tenía sus ventajas... Tweek se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Eso era todo.

Una gran amistad, de ahí al amor, había una gran distancia ¿No es así? Craig no era gay.

En días como estos, en el parque junto con el rubio mirando las nubes, solía repetírselo más veces de las que él quisiera admitir, últimamente Tweek se había vuelto más cariñoso, teniendo detalles (como darle besos en la mejilla cuando nadie estaba alrededor para poder presenciar lo gay que eran, hornearle panecillos, darle regalos) incluso ahora, mientras pensaba en todo esto, Tweek se hallaba cerca de su costado con sus manos acariciando sus nudillos, Craig se mentiría así mismo si decía que no le agradaba.

—Estas muy callado— habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno usualmente eres tú quien suele hablar.

—Sí, pero tu ceño está fruncido, no va con tu modo "Me importa una mierda" algo te molesta o te preocupa ¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué te importa? No es nada— respondió el moreno con curiosidad, usualmente Tweek siempre buscaba hacer que Craig no guardara sus emociones, pero pocas veces presionaba.

—Me importa porque quiero arreglar lo que sea que te esté poniendo en ese estado.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, Tweek decía algo raro como si no fuese nada, y Craig sentía como si lo golpeasen en el estómago, desvió la mirada, estaba seguro de que estaba sonrojado y no entendía la razón.

—Para eso están los amigos— completó el rubio, por alguna razón eso hirió al moreno, ni si quiera había una razón para estarlo, pero allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento de que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Eres un buen amigo Tweek.

—Lo sé estarías muerto sin mí ¡oh dios! ¡seguramente ya te hubieran expulsado! ¿y qué hubieras hecho? ¡Tus padres te echarían! Y entonces...

—Tweek...

Pasó una hora más antes de dirigirse a su casa, la casa de Craig quedaba de paso así que Tweek solía acompañarlo, pero esta vez dijo que tenía que desviarse a la cafetería de sus padres así que sólo lo acompañaría la mitad del trayecto. Había tomado su sombrero, sabía que a Craig le molestaba así que Tweek solía burlarse de él tomándolo y poniéndolo en su rebelde cabeza, la manera en que sus finos mechones rubios se aplacaban con su gorro le gustaba a Craig— se veía lindo— pensaba para sí mismo, no obstante, con la misma velocidad que lo pensaba, eliminaba aquel pensamiento porque, eso era bastante gay y él no era gay, no de verdad ¿cierto?

—Hasta aquí llego yo, amigo— avisó Tweek al ver que Craig no se detenía.

—¡Ah, cierto! Lo olvide, buenas noches Tweek descansa.

Tweek sonrió mientras asentía con fuerzas, y entonces ocurrió.

Lo beso, no exactamente en la boca, pero cerca de la comisura, el chico se fue aun agitando su mano como si no hubiese hecho nada... como si no hubiese hecho que el corazón de Craig diera un vuelco.

Esa noche tardó mucho en dormir y en la cena estaba inusualmente tranquilo, su familia lo notó y trató de hablar con él ¿Y si había peleado con su lindo novio? Sin embargo, no sacaron nada, así que simplemente se fue a dormir mirando a la ventana tratando de ver las estrellas desde su posición hasta que poco a poco el cansancio mermó sobre el chico y quedó dormido.

¡Oh! Ojalá simplemente se hubiese quedado dormido, Craig deseaba eso, pero se despertó en medio de la madrugada empapado de sudor, sabía que estas cosas empezaban a pasar a su edad, sin embargo, no se lo imaginó así jamás... tan real.

Había tenido un sueño erótico, su primero sueño erótico.

Y el protagonista era Tweek...

Mierda, quizá, después de todo era un poco gay.


	2. Prioridades

Decir que después de despertarse no pudo conciliar el sueño, era poco, miles de pensamientos agolparon su mente como un torbellino, Craig jamás se preocupó por su sexualidad.

Error, más bien siempre pensó demasiado en ella, repitiéndose así mismo una y otra vez que no, que era imposible que no fuese heterosexual.

Pero después de esto sentía que ese escudo de seguridad que consistía en auto recordarse así mismo que el rubio no era más que su mejor amigo se desvanecía, se derrumbaba

peldaño a peldaño ¿Era gay? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no obstante, fueron interrumpidos por el mismo— ¿Así que Tweek se siente

siempre de esta manera? —se preguntó así mismo, logrando por fin mantener sus pensamientos en una dirección solamente, así como el pelinegro acostumbraba.

Sentirse así todo el tiempo debió ser una mierda, se dio cuenta el pelinegro ¿Cómo Tweek lo soportaba? Se prometió así mismo ser el doble de comprensivo cuando el chico de ojos

verdes enloqueciera, tener tantas ideas en tu cabeza; corrección, tantas ideas emocionales debía de volverte un poco loco, así justo como Tweek.

Tweek...

Su nombre no dejaba en paz a su cabeza junto con aquellas imágenes lascivas de este que su propia imaginación le había obsequiado, su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar con un latido frenético y ese problema, suspiro ¿Qué hacía? Necesitaba enfriarse de alguna manera y si sus padres escuchaban el ruido de la ducha, lo someterían a preguntas innecesarias... luego estaba la segunda opción...

Así que lo hizo, se masturbó... pensando en Tweek y cuando terminó se sintió sucio, ¿Cómo podía pensar así de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo se supone que lo miraría a la cara por

la mañana? Oh dios... estaba actuando como su novio falso justo ahora.

—Pareces un zombie— mencionó su hermana sin ningún tacto, algo característico de los Tucker, en la mesa.

De seguro lo parecía, Craig apenas había podido conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hizo sintió que pasaron segundos antes de que sonara su alarma anunciando un nuevo día

escolar.

—Cállate monstruo— respondió de forma igualmente cariñosa.

—¿No pudiste dormir cariño? —preguntó su madre mientras le servía una porción de panqueques, Craig negó con pesadez— Oh, es una pena ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de café? No quiero que te metas en problemas por dormir en clase... bueno de cualquier forma te metes en problemas.

—Juro que nunca es mi culpa, la gente simplemente es idiota.

Su madre negó con desaprobación, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía otra cosa mientras le daba una taza de café, su hijo no tenía remedio. Craig tomó un sorbo agradecido, aunque el

sabor nunca fue especialmente de su agrado, no entendía cómo a Tweek le gustaba tanto... bueno en realidad sí lo entendía.

De pronto recordó ¡Mierda! Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y recoger sus materiales escolares.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —cuestionó su madre.

—Le había prometido a Tweek pasar por él para irnos a la escuela, por cierto ¿Podrías ponerme un poco de café en un termo? Es para Tweek.

—Oh, qué par de idiotas gays— se burló Ruby, Craig no dudo ni un momento en hacerle la seña obscena. Su madre esbozó una sonrisa y le ofreció el termo por lo que Craig no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Tweak, Tweek ya se hallaba sentado en la acera con un termo de café en sus manos, su cara angustiada hasta el momento se transformó en una aliviada cuando observo a Craig llegar.

—¡Hombre! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí... o quizá estabas molesto conmigo ¡No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo! ¡oh dios! Estas molesto conmigo.

—Tweek, perdón no quería preocuparte, se me hizo un poco tarde.

—¡Lo olvidaste!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —la mirada acusadora de Tweek lo hizo casi querer reír, casi, porque Craig Tucker no demostraba ninguna expresión— bueno quizá.

—¡Lo sabía amigo! —proclamó con cierto atisbo de victoria Tweek justo a punto de darle un sorbo a su café, cuando Craig se dio cuenta rápidamente lo arrebató haciendo que la bebida se cayera, Tweek lo observó con incredulidad y sí, irá también— ¡¿Qué mierda Craig?!

Antes de que Tweek intentase golpearlo le ofreció el termo que había preparado para él, Tweek parpadeó con una expresión que reflejaba pura confusión.

—Te traje un poco de café— excusó, Tweek lo tomo con sus dedos temblorosos.

—No me digas...— su sarcasmo era evidente, cuando estaba confundido lo usaba como medio de defensa, sus tics se hicieron evidentes... imágenes de anoche pasaban por la mente de Craig ¡Mierda! Desvió la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era actuar extraño con Tweek, se preocuparía y enloquecería lo que, dada la situación no era bueno. —La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

—No quiero que bebas el café de tus padres— Tweek ladeo la cabeza, de esa manera cuando buscaba el sentido oculto en lo que le decía el muchacho de ojos azules— y sabes por qué.

Tweek negó con una sonrisa triste, cuando Craig se había enterado lo que sus padres le ponían a lo que le daban (obligaban) a beber a su hijo casi enloquece.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas— un tic involuntario salió de su boca— además de todas maneras tengo que probar sus nuevos sabores, así que lo que haces es como... un poco inútil ¡Pero lo aprecio! O se no es bueno si es...

—Tweek...

—¡Lo siento!

—Yo sé que es bastante inútil, pero... me sentiría mal si no lo intentara de todas maneras.

—Idiota.

La manera en que lo dijo, la sonrisa y el cariño de destilaban sus ojos... hizo que Craig se sonrojara, pero al mismo tiempo una leve sonrisa escapó de sus labios, cuando le ofreció su mano y el rubio la acepto un leve aumento en su corazón... la sensación de que todo estaba perfecto ahora ¿Siempre se había sentido así? Eso era gay... pero quizá, Craig era gay.

Estaba en el proceso de descubrirlo, de descubrir lo que sentía por el rubio, y estaba tan jodidamente asustado, por todo, por la reacción de Tweek, por los sentimiento de Tweek,

por los suyos, sin embargo, de alguna manera con sus manos entrelazadas ese miedo se disipaba porque Tweek lo necesitaba ahora, porque aunque prometió no denunciar a los

padres de Tweek por usar metanfetamina en su café, por volver un adicto a su hijo, Craig se prometió así mismo que, de alguna forma, lograría alejar a Tweek de su adicción.

Y caminando en pleno otoño con los árboles deshojándose y ese ligero viento de olor dulzón se dio cuenta que no había nada más importante para él que eso.


	3. No es lo que quise decir ¿O sí?

Llegaron a la escuela un poco (bastante) tarde, pero Tweek estaba extrañamente tranquilo con ello ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando como para que no enloqueciera?

—¿Nos vemos más tarde? —preguntó el rubio sobresaltando a Craig quien estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos acerca de Tweek.

—Ah, sí claro.

Fue así como sus caminos se separaron, Craig tenía física a la primera hora y Tweek literatura, de hecho, sólo coincidían en sus dos últimas clases por lo que Craig aprovechó esas horas "libres" para pensar en ciertos asuntos que le preocupaban. A pesar de ese hecho, Craig no tenía malas calificaciones ni era un chico problema en toda la extensión de la palabra, sí bien era cierto que solía estar bastante tiempo en dirección la razón de ello era mucho menos compleja.

Craig Tucker tenía problemas con la autoridad.

Y no, no es que él fuese un anarquista que quisiese romper las reglas y ofender a personas con un rango superior por esa clase de ideas, para Craig el respeto siempre había sido algo que las personas se tenían que ganar, no pretendía bajar la cabeza ante cualquier injusticia que estuviese haciendo un adulto simplemente porque era un adulto, y eso como es lógico le traía bastantes problemas con esa clase de adultos. Él recuerda claramente que su primer día en la secundaria se ganó una detención, pero tenía que hacerlo, el profesor estaba siendo un idiota con Tweek, y eso sí que no lo iba ni podía permitir.

Así fue como Craig pasó toda la hora de física rayando garabatos en la tapa de su cuaderno y pensando, pensando en todo lo que estaba cambiando e iba a cambiar; su actitud distante no fue pasada por desapercibida por Token quien lo miraba con interés mientras hacía las notas correspondientes a la clase.

—Amigo, ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó con cierto cuidado a Craig.

—Eh, sí todo bien.

Token sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo había notado desde hace un mes en realidad, las cosas estaban cambiando entre los tortolitos, el único que no parecía saberlo era Craig, no obstante, Token a diferencia de Clyde era mucho más calculador, no quería presionar algo que necesitaba tiempo, así que sólo suspiró y fue junto con el moreno a cafetería.

—Token dile a Jimmy que Bebe es mucho más caliente que Red— habló rápidamente Clyde apenas y vio que los dos chicos se acercaron a la mesa, Craig torció los ojos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no había escuchado esa pelea?

—Lo siento hermano no puedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque Token no mi-mi-miente— respondió Jimmy.

—Es porque siente que traiciona a Nichole, ahora cállense— cortó Craig exasperado mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

—Oh vamos Token, ¡El hecho de que salgas con Nichole no te impide mirar! ¡Bebe está caliente!

—Tweek es mil veces mejor.

Silencio.

Todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio, Craig miró confundido ¿Había dicho algo malo? Repasó la conversación en su cabeza, no encontró nada que justificara una reacción tan exagerada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con evidente molestia.

—Amigo... ¿Acabas de decir que Tweek está caliente? —preguntó con cierta emoción Clyde, y entonces Craig se dio cuenta de cómo se había escuchado aquello.

—¡No carajo! No me refería a...

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué está pasando? Pude escuchar sus gritos desde el otro lado de la cafetería— hablando del rey de roma... Tweek se hallaba ahí con sus casuales espasmos y ojos curiosos mirando a cada uno de sus amigos intentando descifrar que era la razón del alboroto, cuando sus curiosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos lapislázuli de Craig sintió de nuevo aquel golpe en el estómago, sólo desvió la mirada a sus amigos casi como suplicando que se mantuviesen callados acerca de ese tema.

—Craig dijo que estabas caliente.

¡Maldito seas Clyde! Craig miró sin ningún rastro de sutileza la reacción del rubio que tenía la boca abierta y el rostro rojo mientras sus espasmos se hacían más evidentes.

—¡Te dije que no era lo que quise decir maldito hijo de puta! —masculló el moreno haciéndole una seña obscena mientras tenía toda la intención de abalanzarse a darle un golpe que bien merecido se tenía, sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó la risa de Tweek su ira se disipó tan rápido como había llegado.

—Pues es cierto ¿no? —bromeó el rubio mientras se sentaba, Craig tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa dando un apretón agradecido, Tweek le sonrió.

Podría haber mirado a Tweek sonreír de oreja a oreja toda la vida.

Para fortuna de Craig la escuela no duraba toda la vida, y no tenía detención por lo que podría caminar con Tweek a casa, Craig mentiría si dijera que aquello no le gustaba, a decir verdad, era una de sus partes favoritas del día.

—¡Hey! Idiota espacial despierta, te estoy hablando— exclamó Tweek mientras chasqueaba los dedos en frente de Craig para llamar su atención.

—Te estoy escuchando bebé, ¿entonces me estas diciendo que los hombres de negro existen?

—¡Que sí hombre! Te estoy diciendo que ellos nos están vigilando, ese hombre que fue al área 51 de incógnito lo dijo ¡Oh dios! ¡Probablemente nos estén escuchando! ¡Mierda! ¡Jamás debí decirte! Ahora estaré como... en la mira ¡Es demasiada presión!

Y así siempre eran sus tardes, ¿Era normal que Tucker disfrutara tanto escuchando los desvaríos del rubio? Él tenía una preferencia por conspiraciones locas como esa que tuviesen que ver con el espacio y aquello que le apasionaba, no obstante, cuando Tweek iba demasiado lejos Craig solía pasar un brazo por sus hombros para calmarlo, había aprendido que para el chico a veces lo mejor era el consuelo físico. Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, el silencio llenó la caminata, un silencio bastante pacífico donde sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas que ya estaban coordinadas y sus respiraciones.

—Así que...—comenzó Tweek rompiendo el silencio, eso no era normal, Craig miró a su amigo interesado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Crees que soy ya sabes... ¿Caliente?

La tos no se hizo esperara junto con un sonrojo evidente que el moreno trató de encubrir su cara con su chullo.

—Ya había dicho que no es lo que quise decir Tweek, Clyde es un idiota que malentiende todo.

—Entonces... ¿No soy caliente?

Carajo ¿Por qué le estaba poniendo en esos aprietos? Tweek ¿Caliente? Nunca lo había pensado, pero de nuevo todas esas imágenes lascivas que le había regalado su mente la noche anterior.

—¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No quiero decir! Tweek.

Las risas de Tweek le hicieron saber que estaba balbuceando tonterías.

—¡Tienes que ver tu cara!

—Cállate Tweek lo que quise decir es que eres mucho mejor que ellas porque eres inteligente agradable y...

—Que gay.

—¡Dios estaba intentando decir algo agradable spaz! Además, sabes muy bien que no somos gay ¡No soy gay maldita sea! —gritó enojado, y no sabía con quién, si con Tweek por sacar el tema o con él mismo porque ni siquiera él creía ya lo que decía.

—¡No me grites! ¡Sólo bromeaba! ¡Jesús! ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—Yo...— y entonces reaccionó Craig estaba culpando a Tweek de algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa, él nunca había intentado seducirlo de ninguna manera, todo lo que Craig sentía era su culpa. —Perdón Tweek no he dormido bien.

—Sabes que si algo te molesta puedes hablar conmigo.

—Gracias.

Sin embargo, no podía, Craig no podía decirle eso a Tweek, era vergonzoso; Tweek sólo miro con una sonrisa tristona antes de irse a casa. No lo había besado.

Eso le molesto.


	4. Oh Mierda

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella revelación que las hormonas de Craig querían hacerle, Craig aun no entendía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba, al principio lo más lógico para él era ignorarlo y fingir que no pasaba nada, quizá, como su sentido común le decía, mientras más lo dejara ir su mente iría olvidado aquellos pensamientos que definitivamente no quería tener con su mejor amigo.

¿Los sueños pararon?

Oh, ojalá lo hubieran hecho, la respuesta en realidad era mucho menos satisfactoria.

Incrementaron. Aquellos sueños llenaban su cabeza, cada vez más lascivos, cada vez más atrevidos "¿Soy caliente Craig?" su mente repetía en su cabeza, y lo era, la mirada lujuriosa de aquellos ojos verdes, su cabello alborotado... como un demonio que le tentaba a pecar.

Pero aquello no era real, esos sueños no eran reales, primeramente, porque Tweek ni siquiera pensaba en esas cosas, supuso Craig, y es que era obvio ¡Estaban en una relación falsa por el amor de dios! Su relación de verdad es de mejores amigos, esa clase de mejores amigos que en situaciones normales no harías, pero por alguna cosa alocada terminan haciendo click.

Eso fue justamente lo que pasó, eso era justamente lo que eran. Mejores amigos.

¿Por qué aquella palabra comenzaba a irritar al moreno? Mejor amigo, de repente la palabra sonaba amarga en sus labios, no le gustaba, la odiaba; si pudiera le haría la seña a esa palabra para luego darse cuenta de que estaba siendo totalmente irracional de molestarse con una palabra, él debía dejar de hacerse tonto él mismo. Porque, sí, Craig no era tan estúpido como para odiar una palabra a muerte, ese tipo de comportamiento se lo dejaría a los amigos de Stan o al propio Stan. No, él sabía bien porque, no era la palabra era lo que etiquetaba, ¿Por qué de pronto esa palabra que solía usar para describir su verdadera relación con Tweek se quedaba corta?

El rubio no había hecho nada, él era el del problema, si la etiqueta de mejor amigo ya no le era suficiente ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Craig de Tweek?

Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza esos días, días en los que no pudo evitar estar más distante ¡No podía evitarlo! Si Tweek se le acercaba de aquella manera que ni siquiera él sabía porque ahora era diferente, los sueños aparecían en su cabeza y eso era... incómodo. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos que en varias ocasiones le preguntaban qué demonios le ocurría ¿Su respuesta? El infalible dedo medio, sólo hubo una persona con quien no funcionó... Tweek. El chico nervioso ya lo conocía bastante bien como para saber qué algo (y al parecer serio por los días que lo había tenido totalmente abstraído del mundo real) pero extrañamente no le cuestionó nada, aunque era evidente la preocupación en su mirada, le dio espacio, se puso distante.

No le gustó.

A Craig no le gustaban las reservas y distancias que había puesto su novio, en cualquier otra situación él le habría brindado apoyo, pero ahora sólo le brindaba distancia, al propio Craig le sorprendía lo mucho que eso le estaba perjudicando, había pasado de ser una obligación a realmente anhelar el contacto físico con su novio...

Novio.

—Hey Clyde, ¿Qué tienes ahí? —la conversación alejó a Craig de sus propios pensamientos para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, donde Clyde sostenía un libro y Token, Jimmy y Tweek observaban con curiosidad, el título parecía corresponder a un título genérico de novela adolescente para chicas.

—Me lo dio Bebe quiere que lo lea "Y aprenda acerca de un verdadero caballero".

—Pues morirá esperando porque no hay m-m-manera de que t-t-tú leas- se burló Jimmy quien como respuesta recibió el llanto de Clyde, pronto toda la mesa se llenó de quejas y lloriqueos seguido por burlas, Craig desvió su mirada a Tweek quien había tomado el libro durante la discusión y ahora lo estaba ojeando con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso era tan malo? Después pasó a soltar unas risas, pero no precisamente por diversión.

—Si fuera tú seguiría el consejo de Jimmy— habló llamando la atención de todos seguido por sus ya acostumbrados espasmos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Clyde con una mezcla de confusión y de herido orgullo, Tweek puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

—¿Siquiera has leído la sinopsis? Ngh, lejos de ser genérica es una trama tan común o sea la chica le gusta un chico y al chico la chica, pero luego llega otro chico, o sea ¿Por qué un maldito triángulo amoroso? ¡No hombre! ¡Eso es demasiada presión! Y todo termina siendo tan forzado— comenzó a vociferar a una gran velocidad, para luego fijar su mirada en Craig, sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad y determinación, como si lo que fuese a decir lo dijera realmente en serio, esa determinación en Tweek era atractiva para Craig... bastante atractiva— Escúchame bien idiota, me sales con alguna tontería como la trama de esta historia con cualquier otra persona y te rompo las bolas, si vas a terminar conmigo ¡Se original Jesús!

Prácticamente salió corriendo después de aquello, la mesa se quedó en silencio mientras todos se alternaban entre observar el libro y la cara de Craig.

—Eh, puedo preguntar ¿Qué le hiciste? -comenzó con cuidado Token.

—Ni puta idea.

Genial, sólo a Craig Tucker se le ocurría quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela sin tener detención ¿Razón? Los jueves Tweek se quedaba a ensayar piano, él era realmente un buen artista, sino era el piano los jueves era escultura, pintura y modelado los martes, él era realmente un chico talentoso. Y un chico terriblemente pasional, y si Craig era sincero estaba asustado de lo que fuese que había hecho que su novio se molestara con él... mierda, otra vez había usado esa palabra en su cabeza, quizá debía regresar a casa y mandarle un texto, no creía que verlo con todas las inseguridades que su cabeza estaba provocando fuesen óptimas para hablar con él sin riesgo a enloquecer...

—¿Craig? —bueno, mierda, se había escapado su oportunidad, Tweek lo estaba mirando genuinamente sorprendido por hallarlo allí. Craig no dijo nada, sólo extendió sus brazos dejando bien en claro lo que quería, si lo hacía tomando por sorpresa a Tweek este probablemente lo golpease. —imbécil— masculló antes de envolver sus brazos en la cintura del chico más alto.

—¡Cuánto amor! —bromeó Craig, Tweek se separó sonriendo.

—Ja, bien señor amoroso ¿Qué demonios fue esto?

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti.

—Craig, tengo piano hoy— respondió como si fuese obvio, el moreno negó, evidentemente no se refería a eso.

—No seas hijo de puta Tweek sabes lo que digo, hace un rato en la cafetería, prácticamente me gritaste por algo que no he hecho y luego saliste corriendo.

El temblor del rubio se hizo más intensos al igual que sus espasmos, Craig se preocupó ¿Qué había hecho? No importaba, ahora sólo debía tranquilizar a Tweek.

—Cari...

—Necesitamos hablar Craig, vayamos a otro lugar. —la manera en que lo dijo helo la sangre del moreno, a pesar de que era el rubio quien se veía mucho más nervioso.

Juntos se dirigieron al parque en el que suelen pasar las tardes, el nudo en el estómago de Craig seguía ahí latente y parecía tener vida propia.

—¿Puedo preguntar acerca de qué debemos hablar?

—Nosotros.

De acuerdo, ahora definitivamente quería vomitar, después de sentarse en el lugar de siempre, se quedaron callados, Craig sabía que debía ser Tweek quien comenzará primero, sin embargo, esperar a que pusiera en orden sus ideas a veces era muy frustrante, sobre todo ahora.

—Has actuado extraño y no me digas que no es así porque lo sé, has estado... abstraído.

—He estado pensando.

—Sí Craig, sé que pensabas— masculló molesto el chico de ojos verdes poniendo los ojos en blanco por tan estúpida interrupción— lo que me ha mantenido pensando a mí también ¿sobre qué pensabas? ¿estabas bien? ¿te pasaba algo? Luego note como comenzaste a evitarme de alguna manera como te tensabas cuando me acercaba y me dije "dios qué estúpido soy" es obvio que lo que sea que pensabas me involucraba y luego yo...

—Tweek— trató de calmar Craig al notar como el rubio se alteraba más con cada frase.

—Lo siento, lo siento... lo que quería decir es ¿cómo te sientes acerca de lo nuestro?

Lo nuestro. Esa palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Craig.

—¿Lo nuestro? —preguntó sin entender lo que quería decir el chico que lo miraba con angustia reflejada en toda su expresión facial... no quería verlo así.

—¡Si hombre! ¿Te sientes a gusto fingiendo todavía? ¿Quieres que dejemos de hacerlo?

—¡No! —respondió de inmediato, más como un reflejo, de sólo pensarlo sintió miedo, como si no fuese correcto— ejem, lo que quiero decir es que yo no veo el inconveniente, nos dan dinero y alejamos a gente con dobles intenciones, pero si tú quieres yo...

—¡De ninguna manera hombre! Quiero decir yo tampoco tengo problema... Lo decía por tí.

—¿Por mí?— Craig estaba confundido ¿Qué clase de conclusiones locas había hecho la cabeza de Tweek?

—¡No me culpes! Pensabas mucho y yo estaba involucrado lo sé ¡Esta vez no no era pura paranoia! Y sí realmente tú querías conocer a nuevas personas... Y sí tú estabas harto de mí... Y sí...

—¿Tweek cómo podría hartarme de ti?

La mirada incrédula de Tweek era todo un poema un «¿Serio hombre?» estaba en toda su cara.

—Por favor Craig no soy idiota, soy raro, paranoico, un spaz adicto a la metanfetamina ¿Cómo es siquiera que soportas estar tanto tiempo conmigo? Ni yo me soporto.

No, Craig no quería escuchar como se menospreciaba así mismo en ese ataque de seguridad, Craig no quería terminar lo que sea que tenían Craig quería, él quería...

Sin pensarlo hizo lo que sus instintos le pidieron para calmar a Tweek.

Mala idea.

La peor.

Él simplemente... Había besado a Tweek, sus labios eran suaves pensó, al ver el rostro del chico confuso y rojo volvió a la realidad.

—Oh mierda...

Lo había jodido en grande.


	5. Gay para ti

Su cuarto nunca le había parecido tan pequeño, bueno puede que eso no fuera cierto con exactitud, cuando la ansiedad atravesaba su mente la sensación de encierro estaba ahí presente, su corazón latía desesperado buscando salir de su pecho y quizá encontrar su lugar feliz, trató de concentrarse en las palpitaciones de este, usualmente eso sólo aumentaba su pánico hasta que llegaba al tope y sólo quedaba estática, molesta estática mientras que las voces de su cabeza se dignaban por fin a darle una pequeña tregua.

No obstante, la razón de la ansiedad de Tweek ahora tenía nombre: Craig Tucker.

Aquel chico estoico que le quitaba el sueño con sus comportamientos raros de las últimas semanas, aquel chico serio que parecía no preocuparse nada, aquel chico que lo besó y luego salió corriendo, ¿Qué mierda hombre? ¿Por qué siquiera hizo eso? No es que a Tweek le molestara, pero si le desconcertaba porque entonces sus suposiciones habían sido erróneas ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le preocupaba a Craig? ¡Dios era demasiada presión! Y en cuanto menos lo pensaba ahí estaba de nuevo faltándole el aire y sintiéndose atrapado en una caja la cual lo asfixiaba, quería gritar, quería llorar.

Quería que Craig lo abrazará y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y escuchara sus patéticos lloriqueos que Tweek sabía que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero que de alguna manera ahí estaban, quería que sus padres dejaran de ser tan imbéciles, quería dejar de sentirse sólo y como un maldito cobarde, a veces la salida parecía tan sencilla. Pero esa no sería una salida ¿verdad?

Las cosas no mejoraron, no realmente, los primero días Craig no asistió al instituto, la supuesta razón que le había dado a Token era una enfermedad, Tweek sabía que mentía más no presiono, porque ¿Y si no mentía? Un pequeño mensaje de texto "Hey Craig ¿estás bien? ¿te llevó sopa de pollo? Clyde me dijo, emm... mejórate" una respuesta que tardó más de veinte minutos ¡Nunca tardaba tanto! "Estoy bien, gracias, no vengas".

Tweek sentía que la había jodido ¡Incluso antes de joderla! Él siempre había sido muy discreto con sus sentimientos justo por esa razón y ahora... las cosas cambiarían, pronto Craig se animaría a dejar de fingir estar enfermo y lo encararía diciéndole la misma mierda que leyó tantas veces "Fue un error" y luego antes de darse cuenta se distanciarían y lo que más mortificaba al rubio nervioso es que jamás llegó a ser sincero y decirle cuánto le apreciaba.

—Tweek— escuchó que lo llamaban, el rubio al estar abstraído saltó asustado para encontrarse con las caras preocupadas de Clyde y Token.

—h-hey chicos.

—Nos preguntábamos si tú sabías que le ocurre a Craig— confesó Token con delicadeza, como si temiera presionar la vena equivocada y lograr que su amigo colapsara.

—Pues está enfermo ¿no?

—¡No! Digo ¡sí! —exclamó Clyde

—Lo que Clyde quiere decir es que fue a visitarlo ayer, y aunque definitivamente tiene algo que lo hace parecer bastante enfermo, no es gripe.

—Oh ya veo.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿pelearon? Craig reaccionó raro cuando te mencione— explicó Clyde, Tweek resopló frustrado, su parte más "razonable" estaba cansado de ser evitado por algo que ni siquiera hizo.

—Ese idiota— masculló el rubio, el par de amigos le observaron con curiosidad reflejada en cada par de ojos— está siendo un idiota encerrándose en sí mismo porque tiene miedo de sentir.

—Oh, ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto Tweek? —presionó Token con amabilidad como había observado hacer a su amigo tantas veces.

—¿Eh, yo? Ah...— de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la respuesta estaba reflejada en sus ojos murmuró un suave "Nos vemos chicos" y partió a quien sabe dónde.

—Sí mañana se besan en público aquí me debes 10 dólares Token.

Los incesables gritos de su hermana irritaban a Craig ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que se veía patético mirando a la nada cuando él ya lo sabía muy bien? No sólo se veía patético, también se sentía así.

Había cometido un error fatal, él el epítome de la lógica, el raciocinio y las acciones calculadas, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y el impulso del momento habiendo besado a su mejor amigo... y novio falso... y el protagonista de todas sus fantasías.

¡Se sentía tan estúpido! No pudo evitar enterrar el rostro profundamente en la almohada, con suerte se mataría a él mismo, porque sabía muy bien que él sólo estaba aplazando lo inevitable, que tarde o temprano tendría que ir allí y ver a Tweek y ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? "Oye amigo perdona por haberte besado y por todos aquellos pensamientos obscenos de ti". Era definitivo, Craig Tucker odiaba la pubertad, es más ¿A quién podría gustarle? Donde tus asquerosas hormonas mermaban tu buen juicio y te hacían increíblemente gay para tu mejor amigo.

Un golpe en su ventana le distrajo de su propia miseria ¿Qué demonios? Pensó que quizá fuese un ave que se había estrellado ¿Las aves no deberían estar dormidas por eso de la tarde noche? Decidió ignorarlo, sin embargo, otro golpe lo sobresalto, de acuerdo, esto ya no era coincidencia.

Con pesadez y torpeza propia de la pereza se acercó a la ventana para observar a cierto rubio que había ocupado todos sus pensamientos este mes preparándose para arrojar otra piedra.

—¿Tweek? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —no pudo evitar sisear, el rubio suspiró aliviado.

—¡Gracias a dios! ¿Sabes la presión que es ir a arrojar piedras teniendo que calcular tu fuerza? ¡Pensé que iba a romper tu ventana por accidente y luego tus padres saldrían y me cuestionarían y le dirían a mis padres y me venderían como esclavo para comprar el cristal!

—¿Entonces por qué carajo lo hiciste? Tienes una copia de las llaves de mi casa estúpido.

—¡No me digas estúpido! Porque tú eres el estúpido Tucker, probablemente hubieras inventado un pretexto y hubiera terminado con la puerta en mi cara— Craig no pudo rebatirlo, porque en efecto, hubiera hecho algo parecido. —además toda película cliché tiene esta escena.

—¿Me estas comparando con las protagonistas imbéciles de las películas para adolescentes?

—Te estas comportando como una.

—touche— admitió el moreno avergonzado— de todas maneras ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Baja, necesitamos ngh hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Deja de evadir el hecho de que tienes emociones y hablemos como dos personas... sensatas como a ti te gusta.

Craig miró por un momento dudoso a ese Tweek que se veía increíblemente incómodo en un abrigo color capuchino, que por cierto se le veían increíble, decidió bajar por la ventana.

—¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Tienes una maldita puerta abajo!

—Si vas a hacer algo tan cliché hay que hacerlo bien— respondió con sencillez el chico de cabello negro, tratando de ignorar toda la paranoia de Tweek acerca de caer y romperse el cráneo y quedar en estado vegetal por toda la eternidad mientras que los hombres de negro.

—¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con inocencia Craig, y una mierda que sabía de qué iba a hablar.

—No uses esa mierda conmigo amigo, sabes bien de que vamos a hablar. —Tweek esperó pacientemente a que Craig se animara a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el moreno simplemente guardó silencio observando como los espasmos en el chico se hacían más evidentes al sentirse frustrado— En serio Craig Tucker tienes un serio problema con la comunicación, ngh supongo que tengo que comenzar. No soy una persona muy idealista sabes, pero espero que la persona que me de mi primer beso al menos no salga corriendo.

El rostro de Craig se volvió rojo, por más que intentara colocar la máscara de indiferencia le era imposible... Tweek sí que había ido al grano, directo, salvaje, pasional, tan propio de él.

—¿Lo siento? —se animó a probar recibiendo una risotada por parte del rubio.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que decir? Algo como, es que te veías tan caliente confundido que hice corto circuito, o de perdida un puedo besarte de nuevo.

—Dijiste que no eras idealista— objetó Craig con una leve insinuación de sonrisa en sus labios, Tweek por el contrario sonrió sin reservas. —¿No estas molesto?

—Desconcertado se acerca más... con toda tu lógica, no sé por qué lo hiciste, y creo que tiene que ver con tu comportamiento de antes y realmente, realmente quiero saber qué te está pasando.

—Yo...— Craig lo intentó, en serio quería decirle a Tweek todo, y esa sonrisa amable en su rostro decía que dijese lo que dijese no le juzgaría— ¡No puedo! ¿de acuerdo? Lo estoy intentando pero no puedo.

Tweek suspiró.

—Mira Craig, no sé que te asusta tanto como para que no salga nada de tu boca, pero suponiendo... sólo suponiendo si quisieras ya sabes proponerme algo podría asegurarte que recibirías una respuesta satisfactoria... hipotéticamente— tomó un respiro— ¡Esto es demasiada presión! ¡Carajo di algo lo que sea!

Craig apenas fue consciente del temblor de su novio, él realmente estaba nervioso y colapsando y aun así estaba siendo valiente por él, el moreno se sentía tan patético.

—¡Simplemente etiquetarte como mi mejor amigo ya no es suficiente! ¿De acuerdo? —escupió finalmente.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir imbécil?!

—¡Que soy increíblemente gay para ti Tweek!

—Oh...

—Sí, oh —masculló molesto y con la respiración agitada ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

—Yo también.

—¿Qué? —su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por lo que podía significar.

—Que soy increíblemente gay para ti y me parece una falta de respeto que me besaras y luego huyeras, tendrás que compensarme eso de alguna manera.

—Te besaré de nuevo— respondió Craig ocasionando que Tweek se volviera un desastre, ruborizado, balbuceante y espasmódico.

—Yo hablaba de un café en una buena cafetería como las de Denver, pero... no me opongo.

Con determinación el moreno abrazo a el spaz, a pesar de sus temblores alzó la cara con los ojos cerrado e inclinándose de tal manera que parecía una invitación para que Craig probara nuevamente sus labios en toda regla, con delicadeza acunó la mejilla del rubio en su mano, se acercó con lentitud, tratando de calmarse así mismo.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Lo beso como debía ser, con algo de inexperiencia, pero con delicadeza, pasó de ser un presionar de labios a movimientos lentos, algo puro y casto, pero bastante intenso para los chicos que lo experimentaba como debía ser por primera vez. Cuando ambos llegaron a su límite se separaron buscando aire.

—Comparando tu anterior beso puedo decir que te estas volviendo bueno bastante rápido.

—Sí te doy otros cien, seré un experto.

—Cuento con ello.

Ambos se miraron con sonrisas pícaras en sus rostros, propias de dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura y les había encantado. En esos momentos no se requirieron más palabras pues sus ojos decían todo aquello que no podían.


	6. Multiversos

—Algo ha cambiado estas semanas.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Clyde lo sentía en sus huesos, lo olfateaba igual que un perro cazados, la cosas entre sus amigos habían cambiado de alguna manera, estaban más... gustosos; Token también presentía que algo había cambiado, a pesar de la mala suerte que estos tuvieron con su apuesta (no hubo un beso público) las miradas de complicidad que esos dos se daban no debían ser legales, o al menos eso pensaban aquellos dos chicos, las miradas de ambos destellaban, a pesar de la falta de expresividad de Craig no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cuan fijamente miraba al rubio.

Tweek por su parte era mucho más predecible con un pequeño sonrojo en ambas mejillas y una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, pero jamás una sonrisa de dientes enteros, lo cierto es que al rubio le apenaba, debido a su adicción al café su dentadura estaba levemente manchada, eso era algo que al paranoico Tweek le causaba ansiedad ¿Y sí la gente lo veía? ¿sí les parecía asqueroso? Sin embargo, para Craig las pocas veces que lograba captar al chico de ojos color esmerando con una sonrisa oreja a oreja su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera con la cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado, el revoloteo de su corazón, las mejillas rojas y esa inevitable estupidez de sonreír también.

Craig no solía expresar sus emociones, a Craig le gustaba la lógica, el blanco y negro, el sí y el no, pero Tweek le hacía ver una gama de grises que jamás había contemplado antes, le hacía estar mucho más consciente de sus propios sentimientos. En pocas palabras Craig estaba enamorado de Tweek, y le había costado mucho aceptarlo, tuvieron que venir las dolencias de la pubertad para darse cuenta de que le gustaba Tweek incluso más allá de un modo emocional e íntimo, le gustaba eróticamente.

Así es, ahora ya no sonaba mal en su cabeza.

Craig Tucker estaba enamorado de Tweek Tweak.

Y se sentía tan feliz, aunque su rostro no lo reflejase Tweek se daba cuenta la manera en la que Craig jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas.

—P-por favor chicos c-c-co-consigan un hotel— habló Jimmy haciendo que la atención de los tortolitos volviera al aquí y el ahora.

—¿Desde cuándo tomarse de las manos se considera algo necesario de una habitación? —objetó Craig con molestia fingida, en realidad estaba avergonzado.

—¡Oh por favor viejo! Te lo estás comiendo con los ojos. —la exclamación de Clyde provocó un gritillo nervioso del rubio al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Craig tienes que admitir... algo ha cambiado— insinuó Token.

—¡Oh dios es demasiada presión! ¡Ellos se dieron cuenta!

—¿Tuvieron sexo?

—¡Carajo no Clyde! ¡Tenemos trece años! —protestó Craig totalmente abochornado ¿Era enserio? ¿Sus amigos se pusieron de acuerdo para ser unos hijos de puta o qué?

—En esta e-e-etapa comienza el deseo s-sexual y sino mal re-recuerdo dijiste que Tweek estaba caliente.

—Oh, eso es cierto— concordó Tweek, Craig lo miró decepcionado, incluso su novio se había pasado al otro lado, como esa vez que jugaron a los 10 años a los superhéroes y crearon la civil war de franquicias.

Lo peor de todo es que ellos no estaban del todo equivocados porque sí, comenzaba a desear a Tweek de esa manera, pero no por ello iría a todo por él, no era un chico impulsivo, y su racionalidad le decía que había un momento para cada cosa, y este no era uno de ellos. Además ¡Y un carajo lo iba a admitir en frente de ellos!

El día de clase pasó bastante rápido para Craig, quizá era por su incentivo, usualmente cuando algo bueno te pasa al final del día sientes que el tiempo pasa mucho más lento, pero para Craig esto era diferente, sí sabía que el día tenía algo bueno y no sería tan mierda todo se hacía más ameno para él, era un secreto que Tweek y él tenían bien guardado, últimamente al final del día escolar ellos se reunían atrás de los edificios del instituto y... se besaban, pequeños besos inocentes que pudieran ser fácilmente cortados si alguien se acercaba.

Pero besos, al fin y al cabo, que hacía que los corazones de los dos preadolescentes latiesen con velocidad, era una sensación nueva y una sensación que ellos dos compartían con la misma pasión.

—¿Tweek...? —preguntó Craig separando sus labios del rubio, usualmente en sus sesiones furtivas de besos no hablaban demasiado, pero Tweek estaba... raro, era como si no estuviese en ese momento, como si su mente hubiese viajado a Marte, eso hería un poco el orgullo del moreno, cuando tu pareja te besa lo normal era sólo poder pensar en ese momento en el aquí y el ahora ¿no?

—¿Qué sucede? —respondió Tweek igual de confundido.

—¿Estas bien?

—Eh sí hombre ¿Te apetece un helado? ¡Yo invito!

Craig asintió, pero no olvido... Tweek evadió la pregunta, no obstante, no presionó, el rubio siempre acudía a él como apoyo emocional y Craig esperaba que lo hiciera cuando estuviera listo. Sin presión.

Llegaron al parque que tanto acostumbraban cada quien con dos conos de helado, Craig uno de vainilla y Tweek uno de chocolate, se sentaron en su banca acostumbrada y se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras disfrutaban cada quien de su postre, no era raro que permanecieran callados, algo que le gustaba a Craig de Tweek es que a pesar de sus exclamaciones y tics involuntarios en realidad no se esforzaba por entablar conversación y eso para un chico tan introvertido como el moreno le era el cielo, él simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de su novio sin necesidad de palabras.

Como era costumbre Tweek rompió finalmente ese silencio.

—Sé que eres un jodido nerd así que probablemente puedas contestar mi pregunta.

—Depende— respondió Craig arqueando una ceja francamente curioso, usualmente era Tweek quien lo bombardeaba de información acerca de conspiraciones o algo así, no era él.

—¿Cuál es tu condición?

—No enloquecerás o tendrás pánico.

—¡Oh vamos! Es más fácil cortarme una pierna, Tweek Tweak ¿Sin enloquecer? ¿Eso es posible?

—Seas imbécil— respondió Craig cariñosamente riendo de la broma del rubio, este le sonrió de oreja a oreja, y aunque Craig sentía que no era como sus sonrisas normales, su corazón dio un vuelco. Le diría lo que quisiera. —¡Sólo hazme la pregunta!

—¿Qué sabes de la teoría de los multiversos?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa al chico de ojos azules, realmente Tweek no parecía una persona interesada en ello, Craig siempre pensó que le daría miedo, así como la inmensidad del espacio le parecía aterradora, sin embargo, Craig sí que sabía, realmente al igual que el espacio, le gustaba.

—Es bastante compleja en realidad.

—¡Oh perdóname señor intelectual que si ha visto la tercera temporada de Rick and Morty y se siente intelectual!

—¡No es así!

—Estoy bromeando Craig, sé que realmente has investigado, por eso te pregunto, además a diferencia de ese tipo de personas, tú si eres un maldito nerd.

—Gracias por el cumplido bebé yo también te amo. Como te decía realmente es compleja, pero creo que en resumen sería algo como que hay un montón de universos con un montón de tú y yo o algunos sin nosotros.

Craig iba a proseguir hasta que vio como Tweek temblaba ansiosamente... quizá era demasiado, así que decidió dejar esa mundana explicación como todo lo que Tweek necesitaba.

—Craig...— el moreno espero pacientemente a que Tweek acabara de poner en orden sus ideas para poder decirlas sin tartamudear en exceso— ¿Tú crees que los otros Craig y Tweek estén juntos?

—Ah... ¿puede ser? En algunos universos ni siquiera existimos ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—¿Crees que en alguno de esos universos yo soy... normal? Un chico sin adicción a la metanfetamina un chico feliz...

—Tweek...

—No sé... me parece que Tweek y Craig acabarían de alguna manera juntos, me gusta pensar eso.

Craig no sabía qué hacer... algo no estaba bien y no podía decir exactamente qué era lo malo, no era la primera vez que Tweek expresaba el disgusto que tenía con su situación actual, sin embargo, algo en su tono erizó los vellos del brazo al moreno.

—Sí, me gusta pensar eso— concordó Craig mientras tomaba su mano. —que a pesar de todo, incluso sin adicciones incluso si tú eres un demonio y yo un pastor, si eres un alíen y yo un asombroso astronauta, si tu eres un conquistador y yo un nativo o quizá si tú eres un bárbaro y yo un ladrón... e incluso si yo soy una zorra hijo de puta y tu una princesa indefensa, de alguna manera, Craig y Tweek lograran estar juntos.

Tweek sonrió tristemente mientras enterraba su cabeza en los brazos de Craig.

—Gracias Craig.


	7. Llamada de ayuda

A veces algo explota como una pequeña llama, las cosas explotan, pero, aunque pueda parecer que ocurren como una combustión espontánea no es así, hay una razón, la hubo siempre, pequeñas razones que uno no quiso ver, que uno minimizó hasta que las pequeñas chispas escalan a un incendio. Es una metáfora un poco absurda si lo comparamos con las enfermedades mentales, sin embargo, Tweek de alguna manera tenía que explicarse así mismo lo que estaba pasando, lo que le estaba pasando.

Si no lo hacía no podía poner sus pies en el piso, y si no hacía eso se perdería así mismo como esta noche. Las cosas no estaban bien, evidentemente nunca lo estuvieron, pero aquel día que se preguntó sobre los multiversos las cosas empeoraron, un nuevo sabor de café que debía probar ¿Cuántas tazas no le dio su padre? Había perdido la cuenta después 8 en esa semana, tenían el ingrediente secreto, por supuesto, era un milagro a estas alturas que no le hubiese dado una sobredosis.

La cafeína, sus paranoias y la ansiedad explotaron dentro de él la noche después de verse con Craig, un momento estaba pensando en lo cálidos que eran los labios de su novio, en como lo hacían sentir seguro y querido ¡Carajo! Quizá era la único que valía la pena en su jodida vida... y cuando menos se dio cuenta sus padres los estaban zarandeando para que reaccionara. Probablemente los vecinos escucharon sus gritos su pánico... joder.

Y así fue como ese día no asistió a la escuela ¿Cómo podría? Se veía horrible, más que de costumbre, las alucinaciones, las luces no paraban— malditas drogas— lo único que lo hacía soportable era el estar sedado, Craig le mandó un mensaje, por supuesto, estaba preocupado por él... dolía, no se merecía a alguien como él, no se merecía preocupación ¡Ni sus padres se preocupaban! Fingían que sí, pero si lo hicieran no le estarían haciendo semejante cantidad de daño. En la mente de Tweek trataba de decirse así mismo que sus padres lo amaban, estaba seguro... casi seguro de que lo hacían, pero ojo, no se equivoquen, eso no los hacía buenos padres.

Estaba tan cansado, estaba tan harto, si pudiera tan sólo por un día quisiera ocupar el lugar de un Tweek de otro universo, uno donde Tweek no se diera tanta pena así mismo como este.

"Estoy bien Craig, sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Te veo mañana"

Ese fue el mensaje que respondió, no pudo evitar reírse mientras las voces de su cabeza, esa maldita voz lo llamaba mentiroso una y otra vez.

—Cariño, un compañero tuyo viene a dejarte la tarea— anunció su madre abriendo la puerta, gracias a los dioses interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos del rubio, él asintió en respuesta.

Su compañero era bien conocido por él.

Kyle.

Compartían varias clases juntos así que no era de sorprender, aunque agradeció su amabilidad, definitivamente prefería que él le entregase los deberes que alguien como Cartman.

—Hey Tweek— saludó amablemente el pelirrojo, la respuesta de Tweek fueron sus acostumbrados espasmos. —Eh, bueno vengo a dejarte los deberes, espero que te mejores.

Dejó los deberes en su escritorio, haciendo a un lado varias tazas de café, obviamente, se disponía a irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

—Tweek.

—¿sí? —el rubio notaba la indecisión de Kyle, como si estuviese meditando si era una buena opción decir lo que sea que fuese a decir.

—Te ves realmente mal hombre...

—¿Gracias?

—¿Sabes? Sé que podemos ser un poco cabrones, pero, somos tus amigos ¿no es así? Si necesitas ya sabes... ayuda podrías hablar conmigo, con Stan e incluso con Kenny, no lo olvides Tweek.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta, no debería, pero sólo se sintió peor.

Craig pensó en ver a su novio, luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo mejor era invitarlo a una cita, sería algo así como su primera cita verdadera, eso estaba bien supuso, algo simple, quizá ir al parque y tener un almuerzo... eso sonaba bien. A pesar de que Tweek tardó más de lo que acostumbra en contestar la respuesta fue afirmativa.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Jamás se había sentido así, una presión en su corazón, pero no era mala, era buena, era adictiva, de alguna manera, aunque estaba fuera de su control, a pesar de que Craig odiaba cuando no podía tener el control de sí mismo...

Se encontró pensando en actividades que podría hacer durante "su cita" en lugar de hacer sus deberes, dios parece ser que Craig Tucker era un romántico empedernido. Eso se lo llevaría a la tumba.

¿Conoces ese sentimiento que te da con un mal presentimiento? No sabes exactamente de dónde viene, no importa que calcules todas las probabilidades, sabes que hay un hoyo como una función racional donde no importa lo planeado que este todo, no puedes tocar la asíntota. Craig Tucker supo que algo andaba mal, horrendamente mal cuando vio a su novio salir de su casa tambaleándose y asustándose con su propia sombra ¿Qué coño había pasado?

—¿Tweek? ¿bebé?

—H-h-hola Craig ¿N-n-nos vamos?

Craig asintió y tomó su mano con fuerza, en el trayecto hizo círculos en la palma del chico de ojos esmeralda, esperando calmarlo. No funcionó, no podía dejar de temblar, parecía un celular en modo vibratorio saturado de notificaciones, Craig comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago ¡A la porra la cita! Tweek necesitaba otro tipo de apoyo.

—Cariño ¿Qué está pasando?

—N-nada— Craig torció los ojos, terco, como siempre así era Tweek.

—Tweek no puedo ayudar sino me dices que está pasando.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?! ¡Carajo! —y como si Craig hubiese sido un mechero y Tweek gasolina, todo se quemó.

Este quizá fue el peor ataque de pánico que presenció Craig, no importa cuanto trato, simplemente no podía calmar al rubio, cuando Tweek empezó a gritar que le dolía el corazón, Craig sintió miedo... muchísimo, a pesar del forcejeo Craig logró subir a Tweek a su espalda corriendo hacia el hospital.

Tuvieron bastante suerte, Tweek tenía una taquicardia increíble, cuando el doctor le dijo que si hubiese pasado más tiempo podría haber tenido un ataque cardiaco Craig tragó saliva ahuyentando las lágrimas, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan impotente.

¿Cómo pudo no verlo antes? Ese café ¡Ese maldito café! Tweek necesitaba ayuda y Craig no podía brindársela ¡Sólo tenía trece años! Y estaba asustado, no quería que su novio muriera de un ataque, una sobredosis, lo que sea que sus padres le obligaran a hacer.

Reflexionó seriamente la manera de poder buscarle ayuda y no romper su promesa, quizá su madre entendería, quizá si lo comentaba con alguien maduro como Token antes. A veces ser un buen novio requiere hacer sacrificios.


	8. Apoyo

Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, pensó Craig acostado en su cama mirando las estrellas de plástico en su techo que había pegado junto con Tweek hace dos años, era una situación sumamente delicada, no se necesitaba tener muchos años para darse cuenta de aquello, Craig con sus trece y pronto catorce años sabía perfectamente que se hallaba en una cuerda floja, cualquier paso en falso y caería.

El cielo ya había oscurecido, se había quedado toda la tarde en el hospital con Tweek hasta que los padres de este llegaron, Craig no podía ni verlos a la cara sin querer gritarles miles de cosas, sin embargo, se contuvo "cuerda floja" pensó, tenía que actuar como si no supiese que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué podía hacer?

Lo primero que pensó quedó descartado, no podía acusar a los padres de Tweek con las autoridades, Tweek le había hecho jurarlo, además quizá eso sólo pusiera al rubio en una situación de estrés en demasía y dados los acontecimientos de hoy Craig tenía que proceder cuidando no enloquecer o meter en una situación potencialmente peligrosa para Tweek.

Lo siguiente que se le ocurrió parecía ser lo más viable, pero aun así había problemas de por medio como un hueco argumental en la historia de un escritor, lo más esencial era la difícil, se trataba acerca del psiquiatra, lo primero sería aliviar el trastorno de ansiedad de Tweek, y si este desarrollaba la suficiente confianza con él podría comentarle su situación, un adulto y un experto podían ofrecerle una solución que Craig no podía.

A pesar de que la idea era lógica y buena, había un problema de alguna manera, aunque lograra conseguir una cita al final un adulto tendría que llevarlos, ¿Los padres de Tweek? Obviamente no eran una opción ¿Sus padres? Parecía lo más adecuado, no obstante, ¿Cómo explicarles manteniendo sus promesas? Más importante aún ¿Cómo pagarlo? Craig ya había husmeado en sus ahorros y también investigado sobre algunos precios estándar para ese tipo de servicio, aunque Craig ahora se sentía agradecido de ser una persona ahorradora y prudente, aún con ello sólo podría pagar unas cuatro consultas, estaba más que claro que Tweek necesitaba más de cuatro, un proceso que podía tardar años. Y él no era un adulto ¿Cómo conseguiría tanto dinero?

Frustrado, como estaba Tucker no llegaría a ninguna parte, así que tomó el teléfono dudando por un segundo, podía confiar en Token, de eso estaba seguro, pero... de alguna manera se sentía mal, como si estuviese rompiendo la confianza de Tweek, se repitió así mismo nuevamente que lo que hacía sería por el bien de Tweek. Marcó.

—¿Craig? —preguntó en forma de saludo el afroamericano, lo cierto, es que no era muy común que Craig tuviera la disposición a llamarlo, la mayoría de las veces ellos eran quien iban atrás del estoico muchacho.

—Token, necesito ayuda— habló sin rodeos.

—¿Ajá?

—Es respecto a Tweek.

—Oh— murmuró Token con cierto atisbo de preocupación— ¿Pelearon?

—¡No! Él está en el hospital.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Esta bien? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí Token, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo... yo necesito ayuda con eso. Tweek necesita ayuda, pero yo no... necesito consultarlo con alguien. — trató de verbalizar, las palabras salieron torpemente, Craig realmente no era bueno comunicándose, Token suspiró.

—Podemos vernos mañana en mi casa antes que vayas donde Tweek, me imagino que lo verás mañana.

—Así es, ahí estaré, adiós.

Suspiró sintiéndose más ligero, quizá por fin podría ir a dormir.

Como Token prometió lo esperó tranquilamente en la mañana, Craig entró su casa agradecido por el favor, Token lo llevó a su cuarto y simplemente se sentó esperando que Craig comenzara a hablar.

—Tweek y yo íbamos a tener una cita ayer. —Silencio— tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero Token jamás lo había visto... luego empezó a decir que le dolía el corazón y fue cuando realmente pensé que podía pasar algo muy malo y en efecto, tenía una taquicardia para morirse.

—¿Taquicardia? ¿Por la ansiedad? —preguntó Token, Craig agradeció en silencio la calma y seriedad que su amigo estaba demostrando.

—En parte también fue por el café...

—¡Dios! Ya sé que sus padres dicen que calma su ansiedad, pero viendo lo que le pasó a su hijo ¿no deberían dejar de darle tanto café?

—Ja, buen chiste si incluso le dan café mezclado con eso.

—¿Con qué, Craig? —preguntó con seriedad el chico del suéter morado mientras entrecerraba los ojos, Craig no cambió su cara sin expresión, sin embargo, estaba pensando.

—Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada.

—Viejo...

—Hablo enserio Token, Tweek me hizo jurarlo, si nosotros ya sabes, hablamos podríamos incluso meter a sus padres a prisión y eso es para Tweek...

—demasiada presión.

—Exacto.

Token suspiró por alguna razón sabía que lo que iba a escuchar iba a ser grave, tan grave como para que pudiesen meter a los padres de Tweek a prisión.

—Hay una razón por la que todos vuelven por el café Tweak, y es porque tiene cierto agente... adictivo, pero el señor Tweak tenía que asegurarse de que era efectivo así que su... conejillo de indias es Tweek. —trató de resumir el chico de ojos azules con toda la delicadeza que pudo, para alguien tan directo como Craig eso fue difícil, y Token lo sabía.

—¿Y cuál es ese agente adictivo?

—... Metanfetamina.

Silencio.

Luego una exclamación

—¡Estas de joda Craig! ¡Están drogando a su hijo!

—¡Lo sé Token! ¿Qué carajos se supone que debo hacer?

—Mis padres...

—¡No! ¡Lo prometí!

—Craig— dijo Token ahora más calmado— tienes que hablar con un adulto tarde o temprano, esto es un asunto serio y se escapa de tus manos, sé que quieres a Tweek y sé que lo último que quieres es que se enfade contigo, pero precisamente porque lo quieres debes pensar en su bienestar a largo plazo.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡No sé Token! Jesús nunca me había sentido tan...

—¿Emocional?

—sí, es una mierda.

—Bueno quizá...— Token se mordió los labios mientras trataba de evocar las ideas— puedes contarle parte de la historia a tus padres, ellos quieren a Tweek seguro que te apoyaran.

—¿Y si empiezan a preguntar más?

—Simplemente diles que prometiste no hacerlo, pero enserio estas preocupado.

—Gracias Token.

—De nada amigo, espero que Tweek pueda estar mejor, mañana iré a visitarlo al hospital si es que no le dan de alta.

Después de una platica que le hizo reflexionar, replantear las cosas y por qué no, también le dio un poco de valor, fue a visitar a Tweek, él probablemente se preocuparía si Craig no se plantaba allí y lo menos que quería es que el chico volviese a enloquecer. Cuando llegó escuchó una serie de pequeñas risas, con curiosidad abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Kenny McCormick a lado de Tweek, probablemente hablando de trivialidades que le ocasionaban gracia a su novio, chasqueó la lengua, no es que le desagradase en especial Kenny, pero prefería evitar a cualquier miembro de la pandilla de Stan, no obstante, sabía que Tweek mantenía una relación amistosa con ellos exceptuando a Cartaman, así que supuso que era algo normal que Kenny lo visitara.

—¡Mira nada más! El novio ¿ves Tweek? Te dije que vendría.

—¿Estaba enloqueciendo? —preguntó con cierta diversión arqueando una ceja el moreno, Tweek se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

—Pensó que los alíen te habían secuestrado.

—Si me dieran un dólar por cada que lo hizo.

Al final esos tres pasaron un rato juntos, Craig debía de admitir que Kenny no era tan hijo de puta cuando estaba solo, además parecía que realmente se preocupaba por Tweek. Cuando el rubio se quedó dormido por fin gracias a los sedantes, ambos salieron del hospital.

—McCormick— habló Craig rompiendo el silencio.

—Tucker.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer hoy?

—Visitar a mi gran amigo Tweek, obviamente. —Craig resopló, no podía contradecirlo, pero no se sentía satisfecho con la respuesta— vine a ver como estaba, no pude evitar sentirme responsable.

La repentina seriedad en la voz de Kenny lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué deberías sentirte culpable por un ataque de pánico?

—Bueno ya sabes... mis padres le venden la meta a los Tweak y los Tweak obligan a su hijo a tomar ese café... como que soy indirectamente responsable.

—¿Lo sabes también?

—¡Por supuesto! Lo que me sorprende es que tú supieras, cuando Tweek me dijo pensé que iba a ver a sus padres tras las rejas, y a los míos... dios pensé que de una vez te llevarías a todo el pueblo a la mierda por complicidad.

—Tweek me hizo prometer que no lo haría— confesó Craig ocasionando la risa del chico de la parka.

—Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

—Pienso llevar a Tweek al psiquiatra, incluso si es a espaldas de sus padres.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —preguntó Kenny genuinamente curioso, Craig se encogió de hombros en respuesta, Kenny sonrió meneando la cabeza, Tucker no tenía remedio.

—Bueno lo que sea que vayas a hacer, cuentas con mi apoyo, me gustaría ver a Tweek mucho más feliz, si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, no puedo hacer mucho pero meh.

—Somos unos pubertos Kenny, no podemos hacer nada.

—Puedes masturbarte pensando en tu novio.

La cara de Craig era un poema, pocas veces podías tomar a Tucker con la guardia baja y su rostro rojo era algo para la posteridad, y obviamente no hubiese reaccionado así, a menos que...

—¡Oh dios! ¡Te has masturbado pensando en Tweek!

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

—¡A puesto que tu primer sueño erótico fue con él! ¡dios sabía que Tweek te jodía a niveles impresionantes!

—Sólo cállate o te mato.

Craig recibió una despedida como respuesta, suspiró tratando de calmarse, mientras llegaba a casa.

Al llegar su madre lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa que se transformó en un gesto de preocupación al ver a su hijo.

—Cariño, ¿Pasa algo?

—Necesito hablar contigo mamá.


	9. Aceptación

Laura Tucker no era una mujer de muchas palabras, pero amaba a sus hijos y al peculiar estilo de su familia se los demostraba, así que era de esperarse que la mujer se preocupara ante las palabras de su hijo y quizá más que las palabras su rostro, se palpaba una tensión visible en sus facciones sumidas en preocupación, eso no era algo usual en su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —preguntó la mujer con evidente preocupación.

Craig frunció el ceño, puede que suene estúpido, pero no pensó llegar tan lejos, de acuerdo ya le había dado a entender a su madre que necesitaba ayuda ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo se supone que debe comenzar? Era tan frustrante el tener que ser sumamente cuidadoso con la información que revelaba.

—Es Tweek— inició suspirando. —Está en el hospital.

Su madre alzó las cejas con preocupación, realmente apreciaba al pequeño novio de su hijo.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?

—Cuando íbamos a salir tuvo un ataque de pánico que pudo haber resultado en un ataque al corazón sino lo hubiese llevado a tiempo...

—Oh Craig...

—Mamá creo que Tweek necesita ayuda... de un especialista ¿sabes?

—Bueno sí, puede ser, pero eso depende de sus padres.

—Ese es el problema— masculló Craig con molestia— ellos no lo llevaran, se expondrían demasiado.

—¿Exponerse? —su madre ahora tenía curiosidad, ahora era el momento donde tenía que decirle cuál era el problema, sin decirle el problema, Craig suspiró, se quitó su gorro para agarrar sus cabellos en un intento de organizar su explicación y calmarse a la vez.

—No puedo decirte lo que realmente pasa porque se lo prometí a Tweek, pero yo no puedo ayudarlo, no solo. El asunto es que los padres de Tweek obligan a Tweek a hacer muchas cosas como probar su café, pero su café no es sólo café... y si alguien se llega a enterar podría haber problemas legales ¿Entiendes?

Su madre parpadeó confundida, no obstante, se quedó en silencio unos minutos tratando de analizar lo que su hijo le había dicho, cuando por fin comenzó a comprender decidió hablar.

—¿Así que para los Tweak es demasiado arriesgado? —Craig asintió— cariño, creo que debemos avisar a las autoridades, Tweek no puede vivir así.

—¡Le prometí que no lo haría! Además, el orfanato sería demasiada presión para él.

—¿Qué era lo que sugerías?

—Yo...— de pronto sintió que su idea quizá no era la mejor, aun así, valía la pena intentarlo— he juntado mis ahorros y tal vez puedan ayudarme para que Tweek vaya a un psiquiátrico.

Laura sonrió enternecida, la verdad resultaba entrañable ver a Craig preocuparse a ese nivel por alguien más, ella igualmente se preocupaba por Tweek, tal vez si hablaba con su esposo...

—Creo que podríamos hacer eso, siempre y cuando Tweek quiera ¿Ya le preguntaste?

—Esa es la parte difícil.

Cuando Craig entró la mañana siguiente a la habitación de Tweek se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar a Tweek vestido con sus ropas.

—Así que ya estas mejor— supuso, recibió una sonrisa dulce del rubio que hizo que su pecho se sintiera cálido, pero a la vez que sintiese miedo porque probablemente después de tener esa charla no le volvería a sonreír así en mucho tiempo.

—¡Así es! ¡El doctor me dio de alta! —anunció felizmente.

—Tus padres te visitaron, ¿cierto?

La cara de Tweek se tornó melancólica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Sí, aunque no es como si les importara mucho de todas formas.

Craig sonrió con tristeza y tomó su mano dándole un apretón, puede que él no fuese bueno con las palabras, pero esperaba que entendiera con su contacto el mensaje: "No estas solo, me tienes a mí".

—Había pensado que para festejar saliéramos al parque de diversiones como planeamos en primer lugar— sugirió Tweek con un leve espasmo y una sonrisa cariñosa, el rostro del azabache se volvió neutral, no daría marcha atrás, no ahora que sus padres estaban conscientes de la situación de su novio e iban a apoyarlo.

—En realidad Tweek esperaba que pudiésemos ir al parque, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Vas a romper conmigo por ser un jodido desastre! ¿verdad? ¡obviamente! ¡Jesús!

—Bebé cálmate, no voy a terminar contigo, me gustas mucho Tweek es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo, quiero ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Vamos al parque amor, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

Tweek asintió tomando la mano del chico de ojos azules, Craig realmente no pensó que se sintiera cómodo usando apodos estúpidamente cursis, pero con él se sentía natural, ver como el rubio se tranquilizaba ante sus dulces palabras hacía que se tragara la vergüenza, con el tiempo probablemente le daría risa avergonzarse por eso... suponiendo que Tweek aun quisiera estar con él después de lo que confesaría.

Se sentaron tranquilamente en su banca de siempre observando las nubes, era un día extrañamente bonito para ser Colorado, sin embargo, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar con el humor de Craig hoy, con toda la naturalidad posible habló.

—Tweek... me preocupe mucho con lo que paso ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, lo siento yo sólo ¡oh dios!

—No necesitas disculparte, no es tu culpa espero que sepas eso... me preguntaba ¿No has pensado en hablar con un psiquiatra o un psicólogo?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero no son gratis Craig, y mis padres no me llevarían es riesgoso, y tampoco me pagan así que, es como que imposible— explicó Tweek mientras sus temblores aumentaban.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar, tengo ahorros y podemos ir con excusa de que sales conmigo.

—Craig...— habló lentamente con cierto atisbo de ternura, siempre le impresionaba que Craig tuviera un lado tan dulce, y sobre todo le sorprendía que él fuera lo suficientemente digno para ser el objeto de esa dulzura. —eso suena lindo, pero ni con todos tus ahorros podremos pagar todas las consultas necesarias y... quizá lo más importante necesitamos que un adulto nos acompañe.

—Mis padres podrían.

—¡Oh no! ¡Sería tener que decirles ya sabes que! ¡Eso sí que no!

—Tweek, mis padres no harían algo que no quisieras.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¡Son adultos! ¡No escuchan!

—Tal vez los tuyos, pero los míos te escucharan bebé— objetó Craig, sí, por supuesto que se sintió mal al ver la cara dolida de Tweek, porque sabía que era verdad, pero tenía que decírselo, necesitaba convencerlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —repitió el rubio con voz baja y entrecortada mientras intentaba controlar sus temblores, Craig suspiró, era ahora o nunca, sin dejar su máscara de indiferencia habló.

—Porque ya se los dije.

Silencio.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!— como Craig predijo la bomba estalló, Tweek estaba gritando furioso mientras apretaba los puños, Craig supuso que se estaba controlando para no golpearlo—¡Meterán a mis padres a prisión maldito imbécil! ¡Sabes que no podré lidiar con el trabajo social!

—¡Cálmate Tweek! No soy tan imbécil, no les dije todo, sólo lo suficiente para que estén dispuestos a ayudarte.

—¡Pero lo terminarán descubriendo! ¡Jesús! ¡Me has jodido Tucker! ¡Me mandaran a un orfanato! ¡Será tu culpa!

Después de farfullar cosas sin sentido Tweek comenzó a alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Craig tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—¡Lejos de ti! ¡Estoy molesto!

—Estas actuando como un niño Tweek.

No hubo respuesta sólo unos pasos más apresurados por alejarse de él, era oficial, Craig Tucker la había jodido en grande.

Al llegar a su casa, no hizo falta que nadie le preguntara nada, su cara lo decía todo, habían discutido, su familia decidió darle su espacio, después de todo ninguno de los integrantes de esta eran especialmente buenos con la comunicación y menos con las emociones.

Craig simplemente se acostó en su cama a mirar las estrellas con el ceño fruncido tratando de pensar en nada, pero fallando ya que su mente le proveía diferentes escenarios, diferentes palabras que tal vez sólo tal vez hubieran evitado esa reacción en su novio... si es que Tweek todavía lo consideraba su novio a este punto, ¡Joder! El amor era una mierda, pensó el pelinegro mientras las horas pasaban.

Con el atardecer llegó la somnolencia Craig ya estaba dispuesto a ponerse el pijama, pensó que lo mejor sería dejar que el rubio se calmara antes de intentar hablar con él nuevamente, sin embargo, un golpecito en su ventana despejó su mente, miró extrañado ¿será?

Parpadeó incrédulo cuando vio a Tweek agarrarse de la barandilla ¿Él realmente había subido hasta su ventana? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Tal vez tenía los audífonos tan altos como decía su madre.

—¡Joder Craig apúrate voy a caer y voy a morir! —siseó el rubio, haciendo que Craig reaccionara y abriera la ventana, con torpeza Tweek paso a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Craig yendo al grano.

—Siempre tan directo— sentenció Tweek mientras meneaba la cabeza, no obstante, la pequeña sonrisa hizo que las preocupaciones del moreno se disiparan. —yo venía a pedir perdón por enloquecer hace un rato... yo.

—Tranquilo Twe...

—¡No Craig! Tengo que decirlo porque no es justo para ti, sé que te preocupas por mí y de verdad, de verdad lo agradezco, pero ¡Estoy asustado hombre! ¡Tengo miedo! Nunca nadie se preocupó por mí ¡Me es tan extraño! Tengo mucho miedo Craig, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta lo jodido que estoy y me dejes... lo peor es que no podría culparte si lo hicieras.

—Bebé— suspiró Craig mientras rodeaba al pecoso con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo— yo... yo entiendo lo que es eso, creo que también estoy asustado Tweek, me has hecho sentir cosas que no sabía siquiera que existían y joder... las cosas nuevas siempre asustan. Pero estamos juntos ¿verdad? Y mientras lo estemos estoy seguro de que las cosas estarán bien.

—Que gay.

—¡Como te gusta matar el momento!

Ambos adolescentes rieron, cuando terminaron y se secaron las lágrimas, ambos se miraron, el cariño que reflejaban sus ojos era más que evidente.

—Iré a terapia.

—Ese es mi chico— aprobó el moreno cerrando la distancia entre sus labios.


	10. Deseo

Si íbamos a ser sinceros, Tweek Tweak se moría de miedo, no es que no sintiera miedo siempre porque de hecho tener miedo era algo bastante común en él, no obstante, era un miedo diferente, no era un miedo infundado, aunque en realidad no sabía la razón de su miedo, se suponía que dando ese gran paso las cosas mejorarían ¿no?

Pero... ¿Y si las cosas no mejoraban? ¿Sí se daban cuenta que estaba tan roto y no podían arreglarlo? Tweek tenía miedo, miedo de no poder mejorar y defraudar a Craig, defraudar a todos sus amigos e inclusive defraudarse a él mismo.

Así que lógicamente cuando Craig tocó la puerta de su casa para ir a su cita casi cae en pánico, sus padres no se inmutaron, primeramente, porque creían que era una cita inocente de dos niños gays y también porque su hijo en pánico era algo usual, los espasmos y tics aumentaron en él, sin embargo, eso no le impidió abrir la puerta con sus manos temblorosas, toda la tensión disminuyó considerablemente al encontrarse con los ojos tranquilos de Craig.

—Hola cariño— saludó con su voz monótona.

—H-h-hola— tartamudeó débilmente, Craig encarnó una ceja, rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos buscando consolar a Tweek con éxito, Craig ya se había hecho la idea de lo difícil que sería para Tweek toda esa situación, él esperaba que después de su primera sesión las cosas mejoraran para él.

Con un esbozo de sonrisa Craig tiró de Tweek hacia fuera, una cuadra después de la casa de los Tweak se hallaba el carro de los Tucker, Tweek agradeció ese detalle de discreción, lo menos que quería era que sus padres hicieran preguntas demás, preguntas que lo harían titubear.

—Hola Tweek ¿Cómo estás cariño? —Saludó Laura, Tweek sonrió con timidez.

—Hola señora Tucker.

Después de aquel saludo se pusieron en marcha rumbo a Denver donde lo vería el psiquiatra con el que habían agendado la cita. Fue un viaje particularmente silencioso a excepción de los ruidos de Tweek a los que Craig ya estaban tan acostumbrados, sus temblores eran evidentes, Craig no era estúpido sabía que Tweek estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico del terror, y si pudiera decirle algo, cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir mejor lo haría, pero sabía que eso era algo que se escapaba de sus posibilidades, así que se conformó con hacer que Tweek se acurrucara a su costado mientras pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Para su sorpresa ambos se quedaron dormidos, para ellos pasaron minutos en los que cerraron los ojos y ahora se hallaban en Denver, el auto aparco y con ello los temblores de Tweek volvieron, Laura se giró y le sonrió maternalmente.

—Ya estamos aquí ¿Estás listo Tweek? Bajaremos cuando lo estés.

En esos momentos Craig realmente agradecía que su madre fuera una persona seria y tranquila, pero que con una leve sonrisa pudiese trasmitir la confianza que el rubio necesitaba, Tweek asintió y abrió la puerta.

El hospital psiquiátrico de Denver también brindaba consultas (las cuales eran económicas y tenías la seguridad de contar con expertos) esa fue la razón por la que los Tucker decidieron que aquel lugar era el mejor para tratar a Tweek; el hospital estaba compuesto por tres edificios blancos que se veían bastante típicos en cualquier hospital, no obstante, al entrar dentro del complejo podías observar salas recreativas para sus pacientes y un bello jardín lleno de diversidad de plantas y flores, Craig sonrió y se lo señaló al rubio el cual lo vio con sorpresa relajándose visiblemente.

—¿Te gusta? —una voz femenina sobresalto a los dos chicos, al mirarla se encontraron con una chica bastante joven pero aun así mucho mayor que ellos, con uniforme señal de que era trabajadora del lugar, Craig la observó tenía el cabello azabache y la cara llena de pecas.

—¡Es lindo! —admitió el rubio tomando por sorpresa al moreno quien creyó que a este punto estaría demasiado nervioso incluso para hablar, la chica le sonrió con ternura.

—Eres Tweek Tweak ¿verdad? Tu doctor el doctor Watson gusta mucho de dar consultas al aire libre así que después de esta primera sería una buena idea ¿no?

El rubio comenzó a temblar con nerviosismo la chica vio a la madre de Craig quien asintió, la chica entonces simplemente suspiró.

—Yo también sentí mucho miedo en mi primer día aquí chico, pero te aseguró que después es mucho mejor, el doctor Watson es muy agradable, confía en mí ¿Me acompañas a verlo?

Fue entonces cuando los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los orbes lapislázuli de Craig en una expresión preocupada, obviamente, Craig suspiró aunque no le hacía gracia el hecho de que Tweek fuese solo a encontrarse con el psiquiatra él le daría el apoyo que necesitaba, el moreno sonrió cálidamente.

—Adelante cariño, esperaré aquí con mamá.

Tweek se mordió el labio, pero al final dejó que la chica lo guiara, pronto Craig se quedó solo enfurruñado mientras esperaba con su madre, pero también nervioso espera que realmente todo fuera bien, si era así las cosas entre ellos dos cambiarían de una u otra manera y Craig esperaba que fuera de forma positiva...

Las cosas sí que cambiaron a Tweek le habían recetado medicamento como Craig supuso que lo harían, después de la primera consulta Tweek se veía mucho más calmado, el doctor pasó a Craig y su madre comentando acerca del medicamento y todos los cuidados que se deben de tener, eso usualmente lo sabrían los padres, pero considerando la situación especial del rubio todas las indicaciones fueron recibidas por él y su madre.

Los primeros días con la medicación fueron un infierno tanto para él y ni siquiera se imagina cómo debió haber sido para Tweek, el medicamento magnifico todas sus emociones por lo que el ánimo del rubio se vino por los suelos, sentía que jamás mejoraría que se moriría que estaría mejor así, además de los efectos secundarios físicos como sudoración y temblor en algunas extremidades, lo cual a pesar de ser algo con lo que Tweek ya estaba acostumbrado no dejo de irritarlo más de lo que debería, y Craig por supuesto se sentía impotente porque a pesar de que sabía que los primeros días serían difíciles al ver a Tweek así sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, lo que fuese para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero claro no podía, su próxima consulta sería dentro de veinte días cuando el medicamento ya tendría que haber hecho efecto desde hace varios días, a Tweek le cayó realmente bien el doctor Watson así que confió en él para no darse por vencido.

Sin embargo, después de la tormenta sale el sol y el medicamento dejó de bajonear a Tweek, se parecía más al Tweek que Craig conocía y quería, aunque también se veía de mucho mejor humor e incluso era mucho más pícaro y eso era endemoniadamente bueno ya que el cumpleaños de Craig estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Vas a organizar una fiesta? —preguntó Tweek quien se hallaba en su cama distrayendo la cadena de pensamientos del moreno, Craig supo inmediatamente que se refería a su cumpleaños, él se encogió de hombros, realmente no le gustaban las cosas estrambóticas y ciertamente tampoco disponía de tanto dinero como para organizar algo.

—En realidad no, pensaba en una aburrida reunión con Clyde, Token, Jimmy y por supuesto tú— admitió, Tweek hizo un puchero

—¡Oh vamos hombre! ¡Te mereces la mejor fiesta del mundo!

—Lo sé, pero la mayoría de aquí son unos idiotas ¿Cómo por qué querría tener que convivir con ellos?

—¿Regalos?

—Eso es un buen punto, no lo discuto— concordó Craig mientras se reía— pero, de todas maneras, no gracias, me interesan pocos regalos y uno de ellos es el tuyo.

—¿Qué quieres que te regale? —preguntó Tweek con interés probablemente se había hecho esa pregunta toda la semana y Craig lo sabía es por eso por lo que decidió burlarse un poco de él.

—Un beso.

—¡Craig! —exclamó Tweek soltando un gemido de frustración— esos te los doy todo el tiempo, ¡No cuentan como regalos!

—¿Entonces me daría uno ahora?

Tweek estaba a punto de seguir despotricando, pero, se paró en seco mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus lindos y regordetes labios, miró a Craig que tenía una ceja encarnada haciéndole saber que, en efecto, sus suposiciones eran correctas y le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Muy bien chico listo trae esos labios justo aquí.

Craig "obedientemente" se paró justo enfrente para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo con esa ternura y delicadeza de siempre. Esta vez fue diferente, algo en el sabor del beso lo era, Tweek era más insistente y si bien no era algo que le molestara si le parecía fuera de lo común, jadeó de sorpresa cuando sintió la punta de la lengua del rubio en sus labios, por instinto el también deseo hacerlo lo que ocasionó que Tweek abriese la boca y que su lengua se encontrara con la de Tweek.

De acuerdo, al parecer estaban teniendo su primer beso con lengua justo en ese momento, y si Craig iba a ser totalmente sincero, debía admitir que su mente hizo corto circuito ante las nuevas sensaciones que eso le provocaba, la lengua de Tweek tenía regusto a café y algo sólo del rubio que hacía que los instintos del moreno salieran a la luz, él quería mucho más de Tweek, sus manos vagaron por la cintura del rubio mientras que Tweek establecía las suyas en el cabello de Craig, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se hallaban en la cama del más alto quien lo aprisionaba con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la necesidad de aire rompió el hechizo haciendo que se separaran.

Craig miró a Tweek debajo de él, las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas los ojos cristalinos con un brillo que Craig no reconoció en Tweek y los labios rojos e hinchados pruebas del evidente beso que acaba de ocurrir, el corazón del moreno martilleaba en su pecho ante la "familiaridad" de aquella escena trayendo a su mente aquellos sueños que le producían tanta vergüenza.

Mierda.

Oh mierda.

Lo último que quería era tener una erección justo en ese momento.

—wow— fue todo lo que pudo formular el rubio.

—wow— coincidió Craig.

—Eso fue algo... extraño.

—Sí, lo fue.

—Pero, no me malentiendas ¡Oh dios! Quiero decir si fue extraño, pero ¡Jesús! Fue extraño bueno, no extraño malo, o sea quiero decir que yo...

—Digo lo mismo.

Tweek sonrió tiernamente, Craig siempre sabía calmarlo de modo que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo, pero, dada la situación el bochorno estaba lejos de irse.

—¡Hombre! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Mis padres me mataran si no llego a tiempo para ayudarlos a cerrar la cafetería! ¡Te mensajeo al rato!

Dicho esto, Tweek se fue dejando a Craig bastante confundido, y sí, con una muy incómoda erección producto de la edad y de su "intenso" encuentro.

Su encuentro por supuesto mermó en la tranquila noche de Craig al cual su mente le estaba regalando todo tipo de sueños y si había que ser francos comenzaba a ser muy irritante para el moreno y vergonzoso, sobre todo a sabiendas de que el día siguiente vería a su novio y tendría que empujar al olvido las obscenidades que pensaba con él para no espantarlo, como es de suponer, cuando se despertó sudoroso y agitado había una erección entre sus sábanas, la segunda del día y esta vez no había el pretexto de tomar una ducha, así que simplemente suspiro mientras metía una mano debajo de su ropa y suspiraba mientras se acariciaba.

El sonido de la vibración de su teléfono lo shockeo, sobre todo al ver la imagen del mismísimo diablo, Tweek le llamaba... a las tres de la mañana ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—¿Qué pasa cariño? —respondió al teléfono con voz agitada.

—¡Jesús! ¿estabas corriendo una maratón? Espero no haberte despertado...

—Tweek... —respondió con un gemido estrangulado.

—Bueno, ya sé que lo hice, pero escucha ¡Tengo la mejor idea para regalo de cumpleaños del mundo!

—ajá...

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? Suenas raro.

Craig no pudo contestar, lo que ocasionó un silencio incomodo que rompió Tweek con un murmullo.

—Craig...

Más silencio tenso.

—¿Te estabas tocando?

Ante tan acusación Craig no pudo soportarlo más y lanzó un gruñido a sin discreción al teléfono, y bueno... supo que la había cagado otra vez, que probablemente escucharía uno de los gritos habituales de Tweek mientras farfullaba a toda velocidad algo como "Perdón por interrumpir" y no podría verlo a la cara por semanas. La verdadera respuesta fue la que dejó sin palabras a Craig.

—¿Estás pensando en mí mientras te tocas?

¡Jodida mierda! La voz de Tweek... esa maldita voz en un tono que jamás le había escuchado podría volverlo loco.

—Sí...— confesó.


	11. Travesura

Este era por mucho el momento más jodidamente erótico en los cortos años del adolescente Craig Tucker, nunca esperó que las cosas se desarrollaran de aquella manera, hace unos cuantos minutos estaba solitario en su cama dándose placer porque maldita sea, Tweek hacía que sus hormonas actuaran de maneras tan inapropiadas y ahora, prácticamente le había confesado al protagonista de sus fantasías que, sí, se estaba tocando, pensando en él.

Por unos segundos escuchó silencio y luego un leve jadeo que se podría interpretar como sorpresa, o quizá, sólo quizá como algo más...

—¿Y qué piensas conmigo? —preguntó Tweek con la voz agitada, Craig abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando aquello? Ya había sido algo descarado confesarle que se tocaba con él en su mente ¿Por qué querría saber eso Tweek? No obstante, a pesar de toda la vergüenza había algo que le hacía desear hablarle, era simplemente el erotismo que la voz de Tweek tenía, casi ronroneándole con suavidad ¡Jesús! ¡El chico realmente era un pequeño diablillo!

—Yo pienso... muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¡Tweek! — jadeó, con vergüenza el moreno, ¿En serio esperaba que le dijese todo lo que había pasado por su mente estos últimos meses? Sólo de recordarlo sentía vergüenza. Como respuesta recibió una risita.

—¿Qué? Quiero que me toques Craig o al menos imaginar que lo haces... en este momento, si te molesta puedo colgar...

—¡No!

Otra vez una pequeña risita por parte del rubio, una risa que sonaba aparentemente inocente, pero Craig sabía por experiencia que sería acompañada de alguna travesura.

—Bien tigre, entonces empieza a hablar si no quieres que cuelgue.

Ah, y ahí estaba, su pequeña petición traviesa a la que sabía, joder, si que sabía que Craig no podría resistirse.

—Quiero... besarte, los labios, el cuello el lóbulo de la oreja, para después ir bajando por todo tu cuerpo hasta tus muslos, entonces...

—Sí...

—quiero morderlos, la cara interna de ellos, chuparlos y dejarte marcas que sólo yo tenga el placer de ver.

—¡Sí! ¡Hazlo!

—Tweek— como si no se le hubiese ocurrido la cosa más lógica del planeta, preguntó— ¿te estas tocando también?

—¡Por supuesto que sí jodido nerd! ¡Es tu culpa!

Craig soltó una risotada silenciosa, era increíble que ahora se sintiera tan cómodo, como algo que tenía que pasar, Tweek hacía que se olvidara de esa supuesta vergüenza y se convirtiera simplemente en algo natural, en lo que era, simplemente dos adolescentes enamorados experimentando.

—Quiero lamerte los pezones— habló de repente Tweek sin rastro de timidez, haciendo que el moreno jadeara ante tal confesión hecha como si dijera "Quiero helado de vainilla" sin embargo, estaba bien ¿Sería demasiado raro que a Craig le gustara la idea?

—Me gustaría que lo hicieras, si me lo hicieras como regalo de cumpleaños sería tan feliz.

—Quiero estar debajo de ti, que me aprisiones y te frotes contra mí una y otra vez— un pequeño gemido y sonido de espasmo a los que Craig ya estaba tan acostumbrado inundó su llamada telefónica, sin poder resistirlo él también gimió dándole el placer a Tweek de escucharlo en vivo y a todo color.

—Sí, quiero hacer eso— admitió Craig, unas cuantas palabras más fueron suficiente para hacer que los dos adolescentes se vinieran, haciendo que en su llamada sólo se escucharan jadeos cansados.

—Wow— jadeó Craig tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Wow— concordó Tweek, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos tan sólo sintiendo la presencia del otro hasta que el rubio habló— Eso fue... interesante, eh, ¿Qué se supone que se dice ahora? ¡Es demasiada presión!

—Para alguien que me alentó a hablar sucio no suenas muy seguro ahora, cariño.

—¡Oh cállate! ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No sé qué me pasó! —Craig simplemente rió— Feliz cumpleaños... supongo.

—Buenas noches Cariño.

—Buenas noches imbécil.

Craig nunca se había dormido con tal felicidad.

La mañana siguiente fue levantado por su alarma, por supuesto, la única desventaja de su cumpleaños es que siempre caía en un día escolar, no obstante, podía reunirse con sus amigos después de la escuela (si se aseguraba de no meterse en problemas como siempre, ganándose horas de detención) esa fue la razón por la que puso su alarma en primer lugar, no quería que la directora del instituto nuevamente le diera detención por "Su falta de disciplina y puntualidad".

Cuando bajó al comedor ya se encontraba con los huevos con tocino especiales de su madre, esos que les hacía a sus hijos sólo en ocasiones especiales.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —saludó su madre tan pronto como lo vio bajar.

—Felicidades estás muriendo.

—Cállate monstruo— dijo Craig tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se disponía a devorar su desayuno.

—Hoy te levantaste temprano— comentó su madre.

—Sí lo último que quiero hoy es que una detención arruine mis planes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Nada raro, sólo ir a casa de Token a jugar videojuegos con los chicos.

—Suena como algo muy normal.

—Lo es.

—¿Tweek irá? ¿Cómo le está yendo?

La sola mención de aquel chico hizo que sus orejas se pusiesen rojas "Gracias a dios por estar usando gorro" pensó ya que en su mente fragmentos pequeños de anoche se reproducían como una casetera vieja.

—El tratamiento parece ayudarle, y creo que irá ese es el plan al menos que su padre lo haga trabajar otro turno... otra vez.

—Esperemos que no.

Dicho esto, Craig salió por la puerta con su bicicleta a fin de llegar lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas a el instituto, afortunadamente llegó y con diez minutos de sobra, el sólo ver el reloj hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se levantaran en una discreta sonrisa, todo apuntaba a que sería un buen día.

—¡Pero mira nada más llegó el cumpleañero! —exclamó Clyde demasiado animado, Craig refunfuñó.

—Sí hola.

—Llegaste temprano hombre— saludó Token.

—Lo último que quería era detención.

—Pa-pa-parece razonable— concordó Jimmy, mientras una charla amena se originaba con propósito de que harían precisamente para el cumpleaños del moreno, Craig se hallaba ligeramente ajeno a ello, sus ojos buscaban sin parar una cabellera rubia salvaje, después de lo que pasó anoche lo único que podía desear era encontrarse con Tweek y darle un largo beso de buenos días, o al menos Craig creyó que se lo merecía.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto divisó al rubio y este a él sólo soltó un pequeño gritillo y corrió a su clase, Craig se quedó ahí parado unos minutos anonadado, no podía creer que esa persona y el chico coqueto de anoche fuesen la misma persona.

Esta avergonzado.

Fue fácilmente la conclusión a la que llegó Craig, ocasionándole algo de molestia, lo último que quería era a un Tweek incómodo alrededor de él sólo porque no supo controlar sus hormonas.

—¿Qué mosca le pico a Twinky? —preguntó Clyde confundido, Token por su parte sólo observó la reacción del moreno con discreción, al ver que este no parecía tan sorprendido como supuso, sólo se encogió de hombros y sugirió.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—¡Oh no! ¡No en su cumpleaños!

—Cállate Clyde, no estamos peleados es sólo algo... personal.

Después de ello sonó el timbre haciendo que los chicos se dirigiesen a sus aulas, debido a que Tweek y Craig compartían esa clase, Craig tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso a la hora de proceder, aprovechando que su profesor llegaba algo tarde los lunes lentamente se posicionó en la silla de atrás del rubio (cuando lo normal era que se sentara justo al lado)

—¿Y mi feliz cumpleaños? —saludó casualmente haciendo que el rubio saltara y escupiera una maldición al aire.

—¡Maldita sea Craig! ¿quieres matarme de un infarto? ¿eso es lo que quieres?

—Cálmate Tweek, sólo me preguntaba donde estaba mi feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! — dijo con fingida emoción, sus ojos reflejaban pura ira cosa que por supuesto hacía que Craig se descojonara— ¿contento?

—En absoluto, yo pensaba que sería algo más amoroso, ya sabes como a...

—¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Tucker!

—¡Ow! ¿Por qué cariño?

Tweek simplemente gruñó frustrado y terriblemente sonrojado, no estaba listo, no quería que su relación avanzara ese paso, porque le asustaba, todo lo que estaba cambiando era demasiado, era tan aterrador, sobre todo porque parte de él deseaba ir más allá.

—¡Cállate imbécil!

Bravo Tweek, se dijo, en lugar de ser sincero simplemente evitas las cosas... como siempre.


	12. Una Sorpresa

Craig le lanzó algunas miradas al rubio durante la clase, Tweek parecía ansioso, nada fuera de lo normal excepto el ceño fruncido, Craig sonrió con ternura se le hacía aquella pequeña arruga en la nariz que siempre tenía cuando estaba concentrado o sonriendo de oreja a oreja... no es que Craig notara esos detalles tan mínimos, no, era sólo "lindo"

Pero, estaba preocupado, se supone que después de su cita con el dentista se reuniría en casa de Token junto con todos sus amigos para festejar sus catorce años, no obstante, el repentino cambio de humor de Tweek lo hizo dudar ¿Estaría en condiciones de ir con ellos? ¿O querría quedarse a solas?

—Hey Tweek— llamó Craig al terminar la clase, realmente no quería que esa clase de inseguridades le rondaran la mente todo lo que restaba del instituto ese día, Tweek por su parte volteó a verlo con recelo.

—Si haces otra broma acerca de mi comportamiento de anoche, te juro que no te hablaré el resto del día.

—No, no lo haré, simplemente me preguntaba ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

—Yo...— Tweek comenzó a tener sus acostumbrados espasmos en el ojo mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de verbalizar lo que sentía, frustrado por no poder hacerlo emitió un pequeño chillido— Es estúpido Craig simplemente no quiero hablar de eso por ahora.

—Esta bien— Craig sabía que presionar a Tweek no traía nada bueno— ¿Te veré en casa de Token esta tarde?

—¡Por supuesto hombre! Es tu cumpleaños ¿Qué clase de novio sería si me pierdo tu cumpleaños?

Craig agradeció a su sombrero por ocultar la única parte que demostraba cuán avergonzado estaba, no había escuchado nunca a Tweek llamarlo "Su novio" al menos no cuando ya realmente lo eran, la connotación ahora era totalmente real, con cada una de sus letras y eso hacía en el corazón del moreno estragos, sonriendo besó la mejilla del rubio.

—Entonces te veo en la tarde cariño.

—S-sí adiós.

Craig tenía la boca adolorida al salir, precisamente en su cumpleaños a su estúpido dentista se le había ocurrido cambiarle las ligas, salió murmurando una sarta de obscenidades hasta que llegó a donde su madre y su hermana le esperaban.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó casualmente su madre.

—Es una mierda, me duele la boca.

—Uy el idiota no comerá pastel en su cumpleaños ¡Más para mí!

Craig simplemente le mostró el dedo medio a su hermanita demasiado adolorido como para replicar con palabras.

Cuando llegó a casa de Token ya todos se hallaban ahí... menos Tweek, eso no le extrañó, el rubio siempre llegaría un poco tarde a causa de sus padres, Clyde, Jimmy y Token ya se hallaban ahí al parecer teniendo una partida de Halo.

—¡Eh cumpleañero! —saludó felizmente Jimmy.

—Yo— anunció sentándose en el piso y tomando un puñado de snacks que ya estaban en un tazón, lo que podría considerarse normal a excepción del hecho de las miradas de sus tres amigos— ¿Qué?

—Nada— respondió Token.

—Así que... ¿Tweek y tú ya se besan?

—¡Mierda Clyde! —exclamó Craig avergonzado, para luego recomponerse, pocas veces lo agarraban con la guardia baja, curiosamente siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando se trataba de cierto rubio pecoso—Eso es algo privado.

—Lo que Clyde quiere decir— trató de componer Token— es que algo ha cambiado entre ustedes, no es que nos queramos meter, pero queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté bien... con Tweek.

Ah, bueno Token era una de las pocas personas que conocían en su totalidad la situación de Tweek así que podía llegar a comprender su preocupación, sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo hablando sobre lo que tenían... porque sí, algo nuevo se estaba desarrollando entre ellos, pero para Craig era tan de ellos que simplemente decirlo no parecía correcto.

Y no es que le avergonzara decir lo mucho que quería a Tweek en este punto, porque al parecer todos se dieron cuenta antes que él lo mucho que le amaba, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, incluso cuando él mismo se había encerrado en su autoconcepto con miedo, porque sí, lo que más temía Craig era involucrarse tanto emocionalmente con Tweek que en el proceso pudiera terminar herido.

Tweek hiriendo a Craig.

Eso sería algo imposible porque Tweek estaba trabajando duro y Craig lo sabía, tenía mucha mierda encima y eso sólo hacía que Craig lo admirase más por su perseverancia con la vida, a pesar de que muchos pensaban en Tweek como alguien frágil y cobarde Craig sabía que no era así, Tweek era una de las personas más valientes que jamás había conocido.

Y Craig estaba muy enamorado de él.

Una media hora más tarde después de que la mayoría de los amigos estuviera en casa de Token, una mata de pelo rubio toco la puerta, los padres de Token lo recibieron amablemente como siempre, con una sonrisa tímida Tweek pasó dentro dirigiéndose a la habitación del afroamericano, casi llegando pudo escuchar gritos y risas— Están jugando Halo— casi pudo asegurar el rubio.

Efectivamente al entrar a la habitación se encontró con los chicos riéndose porque acababan de matar a Clyde por quién sabe cuanta vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña bolsa de regalo en sus manos se quedó observando la escena, una sensación cálida llenó su pecho al ver la mirada de arrogancia del moreno, Craig realmente lucía genial a sus ojos, y todos sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo tanto. Esa sensación cálida que inundaba su pecho se convirtió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una presión que no lo dejaba respirar, y esas malditas voces en su cabeza comenzar a echarle mierda.

Mira se están divirtiendo sin ti.

No te necesitan ¿Quién te necesitaría? Eres tan patético

Él está contigo por lastima.

Lo terminaras lastimando.

¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres?

Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios alertando a todos de su presencia, él pobre sólo quería esconderse debajo de la cama en esos momentos, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le dedicó Craig hizo que las voces por fin se callaran, sin escuchar realmente lo que decían los demás se dispuso a sentarse a lado del moreno.

—Hey cariño ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto tiempo?

—Piano, estaba practicando algo— respondió con un ligero temblor, Jimmy sonrió al igual que todos sus amigos.

—¿Alguna r-razón en esp-pecial?

—No— mintió Tweek.

Lamentablemente Craig se quejó del dolor en su boca, Tweek podía notarlo, pero, otras veces había pasado eso y no parecía prestarle atención, así que supuso que era un pretexto para salir de la casa de Token, por supuesto Craig pidió al rubio que lo acompañara, y por supuesto que este se puso muy nervioso al respecto.

Los primeros diez minutos pasaron en silencio, un silencio que en situaciones normales no molestaría ni agitaría a Tweek porque era el silencio de Craig, uno que usualmente era calmado y relajante, pero esta vez no, puede que fuera por todo lo que Tweek había tenido planeado o simplemente porque parecía que el moreno estaba incómodo.

—Oye...—habló Craig de repente devolviéndole a la tierra.

—¡nhg! ¿Cómo están tus dientes?

—No tan mal. —admitió el moreno, Tweek miró con incredulidad.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Mentí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio con un murmuro, Craig tomó su mano y apretó tratando de relajarlo.

—Porque quería hablar contigo a solas, hoy estas raro, si te pasa algo puedes decirme.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? Antes me contabas todo Tweek ¿Tiene que ver con las consultas?

—No, sólo no quiero que te preocupes más de lo que debes.

No quiero romperte el corazón.

—Sólo... dime cuando estés listo ¿vale?

—Sí Craig.

Caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Tweek de repente recordó su plan y lo que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Jesús! Lo olvide, toma— exclamó dándole a Craig la bolsa para regalo, el moreno rió.

—Sí, me preguntaba cuando ibas a dármela.

—Cállate y ábrelo— Craig sonrió e hizo caso a las órdenes de su novio, se encontró con un chullo de cohetes y planetas, estaba... conmovido y bastante seguro de que su rostro sería un poema.

—Tweek...

—Yo lo hice.

—Lo supuse, en serio gracias yo— tomo un respiro profundo mientras se decía así mismo que tuviera las bolas— Te amo.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido para luego darle la sonrisa más espléndida que Craig alguna vez tuvo el placer de ver.

—Hay algo más, pero no aquí.

—¿Cómo?

—Acompáñame a la escuela.

—¿No se supone que está cerrada a esta hora?

—Exactamente, nos colaremos.

—¿Tweek? ¿Haciendo algo temerario? ¿Qué estás planeado demonio?

—oh ya lo veras.

Craig sintió los nervios escalar por todo su cuerpo.


	13. Electricidad

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se supone que entremos?

La pregunta la lanzó Craig al aire al ver que ya habían llegado al complejo de edificios que juntos formaban la secundaria de South Park, porque justo como él pensaba estaba cerrado, sin embargo, Tweek no se había inmutado al respecto.

—Con esto— respondió el rubio con sencillez sacando un pasador del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Craig se rió al ver la seguridad con la que Tweek metía el pasador en la cerradura y trabajaba en ello, para luego exclamar con sorpresa dándose cuenta de que, en efecto la había abierto.

—Wow ¿Cuándo pensabas hablarme de tus habilidades de allanamiento?

—¿Qué es una relación sin la sorpresa constante? —respondió burlonamente el rubio— Ahora vamos.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Tú sígueme.

Para ser sinceros Craig no se esperaba eso de Tweek, pero últimamente Tweek siempre lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera. Avanzaron por los pasillos oscuros hacia algún lugar que Craig desconocía, debía admitir que este ambiente de peligro era bastante atrayente ¿Por qué querría Tweek llevarlo aquí? Trató de no pensar en cosas... ya saben.

—¿La sala de música? —preguntó el moreno al reconocer aquel pasillo que Tweek solía frecuentar.

—Ajá...

—¿Por qué razón?

—Bueno en parte es porque aquí puedo entregarte tu otro regalo y... porque en este lugar casi siempre me siento en control y tranquilo— Craig pudo observar el espasmo de Tweek y no pudo evitar preocuparse, no quería que el rubio estuviese nervioso sea cual sea la razón— y para lo que voy a hacer necesito estarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —musitó Craig con cierta preocupación, Tweek le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras se miraban a los ojos, entonces para el moreno fue como si entrasen en un trance, es ese momento sólo existían ellos dos y la especie de electricidad que llenaba el ambiente, ahora más que nunca era consciente de el palpitar en su pecho, de las pecas de Tweek que parecían constelaciones, de cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente por su respiración, de la piel porcelana que dejaba entrever la camisa mal abotonada.

—Siéntate— pidió el rubio dirigiéndose al piano de cola que se hallaba en la sala y haciendo lugar para el moreno.

Con mucho cuidado de no ocasionar ruidos con sus pisadas que pudiesen romper el hechizo en el que estaban sumergidos, Craig se sentó a lado de Tweek, simplemente lo observó con paciencia esperando cualquier movimiento de Tweek, el pecoso por el contrario lo observó con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, la manera en la que Tweek lo miraba... como si fuera el mundo, Craig pensó que si él era la tierra para Tweek entonces para Craig Tweek sería su sol.

—Eres tan hermoso— susurró Tweek— cuando estoy contigo siempre te siento como una brisa, como una cálida brisa que apaga las llamas que hay en mí.

—Eres como el sol para mí— suspiró Craig, Tweek sonrió con ternura mientras dejaba por fin de ver a Craig para observar las teclas del piano en su lugar, acercó sus dedos a ellas, Craig se dio cuenta de lo delgados y finos que era los dedos del rubio, las manos de un pianista sin duda alguna.

Entonces música y electricidad inundaron la habitación, la melodía que Tweek tocaba gozaba de ser tan pasional, pero a la vez tan triste...

No obstante, lo que realmente le sorprendió es cuando la melodiosa voz de Tweek le hizo compañía a su composición que reflejaba sentimientos contradictorios, la letra hablaba de ellos, de él. Una oda a Craig eso era, y Craig no sabía como reaccionar al respecto, porque se supone que él no es emocional.

Más bien, se supone que él no debe mostrar sus emociones, pero Tweek siempre lo pone al límite, el nudo en su garganta se sentía doloroso, estaba conmovido, estaba tan feliz, era un detalle realmente hermoso ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a Tweek componerla? ¿Cuánto tiempo la ensayo? Dios... ¿Por qué era así de lindo?

Craig cerró los ojos disfrutando sólo con el oído de aquel regalo que le estaba dando su novio, e incluso los mantuvo cerrados minutos después de que terminara, tratando de poner la cadena de pensamientos en orden.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Tweek interrumpiendo ese momento de silencio— El sol puede ser peligroso, porque su trabajo es darte calor, pero luego si te acercas demasiado te quemas... o te da cáncer de piel.

—Tweek ¿Qué rayos? —preguntó Craig riéndose, Tweek se rió también.

—No es nada, sólo estaba pensando... como dijiste que era un sol.

—Lo que tú no sabes es que yo estoy lleno de un bloqueador extra potente así que Cariño, no debes preocuparte por eso.

—¡Pero lo hago!

Tweek se cortó de repente así mismo, como si recordara que no tenía que hablar de eso, Craig encarnó una ceja para después suspirar un tanto frustrado, si Tweek no le decía que pasaba por su mente él no podía ayudar.

—Te amo Craig— dijo de repente, a pesar de que Craig se dijo así mismo que iba a estar enojado no pudo contra eso, su rostro se volvió rojo, algo que pocas veces pasaba— en verdad lo hago y...

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa Tweek?

—Quiero besarte muchísimo en este momento y...— cerró los ojos con fuerza como buscando su propio valor— quiero chuparte los pezones.

Craig parpadeó una, dos, tres veces ¿Qué mierda? ¿Acababa de decir lo que Craig creía que acababa de decir?

—¿Tweek?

—¡Si no quieres no! ¡O si quieres hacerlo también puedes! ¡Olvídalo!

—¿Por eso estabas tan nervioso con ese tema? ¿Habías planeado esto? —preguntó con incredulidad aquel con ojos color lapislázuli.

—¡No! Yo sólo me pongo nervioso porque bueno... ¡Es algo vergonzoso! Pero yo estuve pensando que... quería darte algo que te hiciera sentir bien, es como que podría morir en cualquier momento y nunca tendríamos un recuerdo así.

—¡No vas a morir Tweek! ¡No exageres! —se burló, pero luego sintió la tensión y la electricidad en el ambiente volvió— hazlo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Dame ese recuerdo.

Tweek lo miró unos segundos tratando de ver si realmente hablaba en serio, la cara de Craig no tenía ni una pizca de malicia, así que Tweek supo que su novio hablaba en serio, así pues, Tweek cerró lentamente los ojos esperando que Craig conectara sus labios.

—¡Oh no bebé! Si vas a hacerlo vas a hacerlo desde el inicio.

—¡Esa es demasiada presión! —gritó el rubio mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello, Craig con delicadeza las separó para evitar que se arrancara el pelo.

—Tweek no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

—¡Pero quiero Craig! ¡Lo necesito!

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Craig, como respuesta recibió los labios de Tweek, estaban resecos, pero aun así era suaves, como era de esperarse se sumieron en un beso, Craig podía sentir la desesperación de Tweek por la forma en que movía su lengua contra la suya, insistentemente, persistentemente.

—Cariño— jadeó Craig, no era normal, algo no andaba bien, sin embargo, estaba en pleno éxtasis, quemándose con las llamas del sol antes de que se diera cuenta.

—No puedo hacerlo— jadeó Tweek angustiado— ¡Pero tú sí puedes!

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Aprisioname en tus brazos.

Craig supo a donde quería que se dirigiera, por supuesto que sabía ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ello? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Debía hacerlo? Algo le decía que no, pero Tweek lo necesitaba, necesitaba eso por alguna razón y Craig realmente estaba angustiado, así que lo hizo, acostó a Tweek en el pequeño taburete y como pudo se posiciono en medio de él, sus cuerpos juntos cálidos, sus labios conectados, sus caderas frotándose.

Pequeños jadeos llenaron la habitación, Craig miraba a Tweek como si fuera la cosa más bella que tuviera alguna vez la oportunidad de observar... porque eso era, al menos para él, hasta que observó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, al principio lo atribuyó al disfrute, pero se dio cuenta que no lo era...

—Tweek ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime?

—¡No! ¡No! —ahora el rubio simplemente sollozaba, Craig sintió miedo, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le importaba un coño estar caliente, no era importante, no cuando Tweek después de muchas semanas parecía romperse de nuevo.

—Tweek háblame ¿Qué pasa? —suplicó Craig mientras acariciaba su cabello, Tweek no dejaba de temblar.

—Es sólo que... te quiero tanto— comenzó murmurando Tweek— y no importa cómo lo vea cuanto lo analice, siento que yo no soy bueno para ti.

—Lo eres bebé.

—Dices eso porque estas enamorado de mí, no estás pensando objetivamente.

—Claro que no...

—¡Claro que sí Craig! ¡Dios! ¡Puedes un segundo volver a ser Craig Fucker Tucker! Piénsalo esta noche, realmente piénsalo.

—¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

—¡No! ¡Contigo no!

Craig parpadeó confundido ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba comenzando a frustrarse, pero sabía que si sus emociones se salían de control esto podía terminar muy mal.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si digo que lo voy a pensar? —el rubio asintió tímidamente, Craig suspiró— En ese caso lo haré, pero Tweek... lo que dije hoy lo digo enserio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Te amo.


	14. La verdad no contaba

_Después de quitarme esta máscara tonta_

_Pero yo sé_

_Que nunca podría hacer eso_

_Debo esconderme_

_Porque soy espantoso_

_Estoy asustado_

_Estoy deteriorado_

_Estoy muy asustado_

_De que me dejes otra vez al final_

_Uso esta máscara otra vez y voy a verte_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_En este mundo_

_Sabes que eres mi respirar_

_Pero aún te quiero._

_-The truth untold_

Las cosas no habían salido como él las planeó, por supuesto, nada salía como Tweek planeaba, nada era como Tweek quería, simplemente para él el destino ya lo había establecido de aquella manera, pero aún así... aún así, tenía un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Que fue destruido otra vez por sus propios demonios.

No pudo darle ese regalo perfecto a Craig.

No pudo decirle lo que en realidad sentía.

Lo mucho que lo quería y que precisamente por ello no encontraba felicidad en atarlo a una basura como lo era él, simplemente era una muñeca rota, inútil, innecesario, pero aun así no puede evitar recordar la mirada de Craig ¡Dios! ¡Lo miraba como si fuese el puto mundo! ¡Un premio de lotería! Y no por lo que era, un costal que había fingido mucho tiempo, Tweek no era fuerte, Tweek no era valiente, Tweek no era capaz de hacer más de lo que pensaba, todo eso lo había fingido enfrente de Craig ¿No es así?

Podía sentirlo en su pecho después de que noto como la figura del moreno se alejó dispuesto a ir a su casa, con ceño preocupado, pero bastante feliz por la sorpresa del rubio, podía sentir la ansiedad embotellada saliendo a borbotones, la presión familiar en su pecho que casi pudo haberle hecho sentir alivio sino fuese porque estaba solo.

Porque debía estar solo.

Simplemente hizo lo que sus instintos primitivos de alerta le ordenaron, salir corriendo despavorido como lo que era: un cobarde. Salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde, sin razón aparente, sólo para sentir el aire entrando y saliendo erráticamente de su pecho y su corazón bombeando velozmente, sentir como sus piernas pedían piedad en cada zancada, "Corre, corre, está detrás de ti, te va alcanzar" pensaba viendo como su propia sombra se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Era algo que Tweek sabía, desde hace años se dio cuenta quién era realmente su enemigo, no era Corea del Norte, no era el presidente... carajo, no eran los gnomos, era su reflejo en el espejo, era él mismo ¿Cuántas veces no se había visto cara a cara con su reflejo y se había dicho "Ya no quiero ser tú más" llorando en desesperación? ¿Cuántas veces estas semanas había visto sus píldoras pensando que quizá tomándose todas encontrara la calma? ¿Cuántas...?

—¿Tweek? —una voz que se escuchaba lejana lo interrumpió de su cadena de autodesprecio, sus ojos buscaron enfocarse en una cara, pero todo estaba borroso ¿Era su ansiedad o eran sus lágrimas? — ¡Hey amigo tranquilo!

Aquella persona le colocó las manos en sus hombros en un intento de tranquilizarlo, cuando estuvo más en calma noto quién era... Stan, a Craig no le agradaba mucho, pero a Tweek realmente no era como si le desagradara, simplemente prefería estar lejos de toda la presión que sus disparatadas ideas solían tener.

—¿Stan? —habló Tweek con voz rota.

—Sí amigo soy yo, vas a estar bien, vamos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Eh... no lo sé realmente, lo sabré pronto no te preocupes por eso.

Ja... decirle que no se preocupara ¿Tweek Tweak? Ciertamente eso lo hizo reír un poco, Stan sonrió aliviado al ver que el rubio parecía estar mejor comparado con el estado deplorable de unos minutos atrás.

Al final simplemente se sentaron en la acera a unas cuadras de la casa de Stan, pero de cierta manera fue tranquilizante, aunque Stan no le hizo preguntas en ese momento, ni le salió con discursos prometedores Tweek encontraba alivio en no encontrarse totalmente solo.

—El mundo es una mierda— murmuró el rubio abstraído en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una risa a lado de él, Stan se estaba riendo, pero no parecía burlarse precisamente de lo que había dicho.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Entonces Tweek lo recordó, Stan no era alguien normal, él estaba roto, él era más parecido a Tweek de lo que él pensaba.

—Oye... es cierto ¿no? Que tienes este síndrome del espectro autista... ano algo ¿Cierto? —al notar la cara un poco sorpresiva de aquel chico de pelo negro Tweek se echó para atrás— ¡No tienes que contestar! ¡Es mucha presión!

—Lo tengo— confirmó cortando los desvaríos del otro.

—Oh— Tweek realmente quería saberlo, quizá, sólo quizá el entendiera su miedo— ¿Cómo lo soportas? Todo eso ¿No te da miedo? ¿Cómo puedes actuar como todos lo hacen?

—Yo... no lo veo así, todo es una mierda Tweek, sin embargo, hay algo que puede aligerarlo todo, tus preocupaciones, todo en general.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Tweek con curiosidad, Stan dudó unos segundos, hasta que por fin asintió.

—Traeré un poco de mi casa, aguarda aquí.

Como Stan le dijo, Tweek aguardo unos segundos mientras miraba sus dedos retorciéndose entre los botones de su camisa ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si sólo se burlaba de él? ¿Y sí...?

—Aquí está, perdón por la tardanza, Shelly estaba jodiéndome de nuevo.

El rubio iba a murmura un "No te preocupes" hasta que vio lo que Marsh tenía en las manos, una botella de vino.

—¿Alcohol?

—No me mires así, tú eres un adicto a la cafeína y nadie te dice nada.

—Sí pero, la cafeína no está prohibida para menores de edad ¡Podríamos meternos en problemas!

—¡Si quieres no lo hagas, maldición!

—Yo...— realmente dudó— ¿En serio eso puede hacerme sentir mejor?

—¿Sinceramente? No sé cómo vayas a reaccionar tú, por lo general esto hace mi vida... soportable, vale la pena intentar Tweek.

Tweek se mordió el labio, si Craig se enteraba que Tweek estaba bebiendo no estaría muy contento y si Craig se enteraba que Tweek estuvo bebiendo con Stan Marsh alias su némesis de toda la vida estaría muy molesto, pero, las promesas que Marsh le hacía sonaban bastante bien... valía le pena intentarlo ¿no?

Con lentitud tomó la botella y dio un sorbo para después toser.

—¡Joder! ¡Sabe horrible!

—Te acostumbras después— explicó Stan riéndose mientras tomaba la botella para darle un sorbo, Tweek observó cómo tragaba lentamente y le tendía la botella, mordiéndose el labio volvió a poner sus labios en la boquilla copiando la manera en la que Stan lo había hecho, aún quemaba, pero era mucho más soportable.

Tweek no recuerda bien en qué momento apareció Kenny, no obstante, se sentía mucho más achispado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, Kenny frunció el ceño y le dijo algo en privado a Stan que Tweek no alcanzó a oír.

—¡Oye! ¡Si lo hubieras visto antes! ¡Está mucho más tranquilo ahora!

—Si Craig se entera que emborrachaste a su novio te pateara el culo— se burló Kenny mientras tomaba la botella y tomaba también, lo que significaba una tregua

—¡No le tengo miedo al imbécil de Tucker! ¿Cómo puede dejar solo a su novio así?

—¡No le digan a Craig! ¡Se eno... eno... eno...!

—¿Enojará? —completó Kenny

—¡Si eso! ¡No quiero que se eno... eno eso conmigo! ¡Es mucha presión!

—Tranquilo Twinky, no le diremos nada al amargado de tu novio— cedió por fin Kenny.

Después de eso lo tres siguieron vaciando la botella hasta que esta quedó vacía, lo que significaba que en efecto los tres adolescentes estaban ebrios, aunque el más consciente de ellos era Kenny ya que tenía una resistencia bastante envidiable al alcohol y había llegado a la "fiesta" mucho después. Y por supuesto como es de esperarse con el ambiente achispado a Stan se le ocurrieron miles de travesuras.

—¡Hay que aventar huevos en la casa de Wendy! —sugirió de repente ocasionando las carcajadas de los demás.

—¿Qué Wendy no es tu novia? —preguntó Tweek arrastrando las palabras.

—Sí la amo mucho.

—¿Entonces...?

—¡Ah Twinky! Realmente no entiendes cómo funcionan las relaciones heterosexuales— tarareó Kenny, ocasionando las risas nuevamente y un "Que mierda, vamos a aventar huevos" del otro rubio.

Stan sonrió, recuerda perfectamente porqué él había votado por Tweek cuando buscaban el reemplazo de Kenny, recuerda ver que dentro de toda esa corteza de ansiedad y paranoia Tweek y él eran bastante parecidos.

Stan siempre creyó que Tweek era un poco hijo de puta, en el buen sentido. Así que cuando este aceptó se pusieron en marcha, Tweek nunca hubiera aceptado de haber estado sobrio.

Nunca habría visto que Craig lo llamaba y habría colgado.

Pero Tweek no estaba sobrio.


	15. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

La noche en South Park ciertamente era tranquila, gracias a que no era como una ciudad, podías observar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno titilando de manera hermosa, además de un silencio pacífico que quizá sólo era opacado por el sonido de los grillos... ¿Y risas adolescentes?

En efecto, Kenny, Stan y Tweek se hallaban en la calle rumbo a la casa de los Testaburger con un paquete de huevos cada uno, se tambaleaban y se reían de las frases incoherentes que decían; se hallaban totalmente borrachos. Cuando por fin llegaron, se tomaron un momento para respirar y meditarlo.

—¿Quién ngh empieza? —preguntó Tweek arrastrando la frase que normalmente diría en pocos segundos.

—Stan tiene que hacer los honores, por supuesto.

Kenny abrió la caja y el chico de cabellos negros ébano tomó uno de los huevos, Tweek esperó pacientemente, con solemnidad Stan cerró los ojos y se esperó unos segundos antes de arrojar el aclamado primer huevo, una vez que se estrelló contra la casa le siguieron muchos más esta vez lanzados por los tres chicos que después de considerar su trabajo terminado corrieron velozmente para evitar ser pillados por el padre de Wendy o la misma Wendy.

Poco después de 30 minutos dos de ellos ya se hallaban bastante ebrios hasta como para llegar solos a sus casas, por lo que Kenny sabía que tenía que encaminarlos, no sabía qué clase de borracho era Tweek, parecía bastante tranquilo, aunque con problemas para dar más de 11 pasos, mientras que sabía que Stan era un caso perdido, así que primero decidió dejar a Tweek.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa de los Tweak, Kenny como pudo subió a la recamara del rubio con este a cuestas de su espalda, una vez dejándolo en su cuarto se quedó ahí unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de tardarse a menos que quisiera que Marsh hiciera una estupidez.

—Bien Twinky, eso fue divertido.

—¡Lo fue! —exclamó con felicidad el pecoso mientras se reía haciendo que Kenny sonriera.

—¿Sabes Tweek? Cuando no estas todo ansioso y paranoico... realmente paso un buen tiempo contigo, deberías ya sabes... pasar más tiempo con nosotros ¡No digo que bebiendo! Lo último que quiero es volver a morir y si Tucker se entera... Tweek prométeme que no le dirás que Stan te dio alcohol.

—Por supuesto que no Kenny, no soy idiota... también me divertí.

—Bueno tengo que irme antes de que Stan haga un desastre, ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió guiñando un ojo y saliendo por la ventana.

Tweek pasó unos veinte minutos acostado antes de que el aburrimiento se apoderara de él, no tenía sueño y estaba bastante achispado ¿Qué podía hacer? Kenny le había dicho que se quedara en casa, entre sus meditaciones su teléfono volvió a sonar revelando un nombre: Craig Tucker, con una sonrisa tomó la llamada.

—¡Tweek! ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no me contestaste? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

—Hey Sexy.

Silencio, a excepción de las respiraciones de ambos.

—¿Qué dijiste Tweek?

—¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos? Son como dos témpanos de hielo, misteriosos, pero tan atrayentes... super sexy en mi opinión, pero bueno estamos hablando de Craig Sensual Tucker ¿Qué esperaba?

—¿Estas bien? —el tono de Craig era receloso, y como no si jamás en los tres años que llevaban de relación le había dicho algo así.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió el rubio soltando una risita— bueno no... te extraño.

—Tweek nos vimos en la tarde.

—¡Pero aun así! ¡Quiero verte! Voy a tu casa.

—Oye realmente no creo que...

Colgó.

Craig suspiró, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Primero Tweek no le contesta el teléfono y no tendría nada de raro sino fuera Tweek de quien hablábamos aquel que no tomaba más de tres segundos para contestarle, luego le llamaba y le decía cosas tan... vergonzosas, que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo cuando horas atrás básicamente le había dicho que terminara con él.

No encontró gran explicación, pero tampoco le sorprendía, Tweek era una caja llena de sorpresas a veces buenas... a veces no tan buenas, lo único que podía hacer a estas alturas era esperar que el rubio llegara y entonces ver qué coño estaba pasando. Tweek usualmente hacía veinte minutos de su casa a la casa de Craig por lo que, cuando pasó media hora Craig comenzó a preocuparse... era tarde, y Tweek con sus paranoias podría estar hasta perdido.

Genial, estar tanto tiempo con Tweek lo había hecho tan paranoico como él, pero era sólo que... estábamos hablando de Tweek, él era impredecible, cosa que le encantaba a Craig, no obstante, ¿Cómo no preocuparse? Trató de calmarse, pero al final no hizo más que volver a llamarle.

—¿Tanto me extrañas guapo?

Definitivamente era extraño, usualmente en la relación era Craig el que se encargaba de los sobrenombres llenos de azúcar, aunque pensándolo bien, más que un sobrenombre lleno de azúcar parecía que estaba tratando de seducirlo.

—¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo? —preguntó Craig preocupado, como respuesta recibió las carcajadas de Tweek.

—No puedo me-e-ter la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—¡No se deja!

De acuerdo, eso estaba raro, no eran sus conspiraciones de siempre, por lo que Craig se asomo por la ventana donde pudo notar a un rubio riéndose y tratando de encajar la llave, pero parecía una tarea imposible para su coordinación.

—¿Qué demonios Tweek? —siseó desde la ventana haciendo que el pecoso levantara el rostro para darle una sonrisa perezosa, de acuerdo, Craig decidió bajar, el aspecto de Tweek era diferente del usual; cuando abrió la puerta un intenso olor a alcohol llenó sus fosas nasales.

—¿Cerveza? —exclamó incrédulo.

—En realidad era vodka.

—¡¿Qué demonios Tweek?! ¿Quién te dio alcohol?

—Ven acércate— susurró, Craig puso los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, lo hizo con la esperanza de recibir respuesta, iluso, lo único que recibió fue un beso en los labios, en situaciones normales lo hubiera descolocado, pero realmente estaba preocupado.

—¡Tweek no es momento para juegos!

—¡Fueron los gnomos!

En este punto Craig se dio cuenta de que Tweek estaba demasiado ebrio como para responderle con raciocinio, así que optó por meterlo a escondidas a su cuarto, Tweek solía pasar las noches en su casa a menudo cuando tenía una crisis, por lo que sus padres no harían preguntas, no obstante, no podía dejar que vieran que estaba muy, muy borracho.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Craig este trato de colocar a Tweek en la cama, lo cual era un reto considerando que el rubio apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

—¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí tú solo?

—¡El poder del amor! —exclamó con una risita, Craig suspiró mientras trataba de ponerlo en la cama.

—¡Vamos Tweek coopera conmigo!

—¡Woah señor Tucker que atrevido! Pero no me quejo, es una buena fantasía que me inmovilices en tu cama.

¡Jodida mierda! Lo último que necesitaba era que Tweek lo provocara de aquella manera con sus palabras, Craig se odiaba así mismo por ser tan débil siempre que se tratara de Tweek.

—Detén el tren Tweek, no te estoy besando, sólo tu aliento me pone ebrio.

—Ow, eres malo.

—Vamos, no te hagas el difícil y coopera, quítate la ropa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Craig logró meter a Tweek a las cobijas para hacer que se durmiera, había decido que mañana hablaría seriamente con él, ahora era imposible. Tweek no parecía muy conforme con la idea.

—¡Craig! — se quejó.

—Duérmete Tweek.

—¡Quiero que me beses!

—Nunca eres así ¿sabes?

—¡Como quieres! ¡Me pones tan nervioso hombre! Siempre sabes que decir, eres la cosa más hermosa, eres inteligente eres... wow, realmente no te merezco.

—No soy gran cosa.

—Eres mi mundo, por eso quiero alejarme de ti, porque sé que no te convengo, pero soy tan egoísta que te buscó una y otra vez.

—¡Eso no es cierto Tweek!

—Dime algo Craig, ¿Sí las asiáticas no nos hubieran emparejado, te hubieras fijado en mí de esa manera?

Craig no pudo responderle ¿Cómo podría? Porque en verdad él no lo sabía, suspiró.

—Esta es una conversación que deberíamos tener cuando estés sobrio.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el moreno un tanto ofendido por la duda.

—¿Aunque termine jodiendo las cosas?

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo si tú me amas, aunque las joda también.

—Obviamente.

Después de aquellas declaraciones sucumbieron al sueño.


	16. Las resacas sirven para arreglar cosas

Ah, la cálida luz del sol, para muchas personas la luz del sol era símbolo de que a pesar de todo lo malo o "nublado" que pudiese estar el día, al final la vida nos sonreiría y nos cubriría con su maravilloso calor. Pero claro, los dos chicos que se hallaban en esa habitación no eran la mayoría de las personas y menos después de lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

Craig despertó con molestia gracias a los rayos del sol directamente en sus ojos, bostezó queriendo moverse, pero encontrándose con algo pesado en su costado que se lo evitaba, giro la mirada para mirar le mata de pelo rubio apoyada en su pecho mientras dormía profundamente, Craig suspiró al menos el rubio estaba teniendo un sueño de horas que probablemente no tenía hace mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo un poco de pena por despertarlo Craig prefirió quedarse un momento más mirando al chico con el que dormía abrazado, miró como nunca lo había hecho fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de Tweek, en sus pestañas largas y rubias, sus párpados que parecían muy suaves al tacto (decidió no arriesgarse a despertarlo) esos labios regordetes y rosados entreabiertos dejando ver un poco de los lindos dientes e incluso un pequeño rastro de saliva que a Craig le pareció enternecedor.

Pero quizá, lo que más hizo que el corazón de Craig se llenará con una sensación cálida fue la expresión de Tweek llena de una paz infinita, en ese momento Tweek no estaba nervioso, angustiado, triste o molesto. No, en esos momentos Tweek parecía una muñeca de porcelana, Craig quería ver más de este Tweek pacífico... mucho, mucho más.

Sin embargo, eso pronto fue olvidado por los recuerdos, lo mejor que Craig pudo hacer era pararse con cuidado, el rubio seguía dormido, esperaba que lo estuviese por un poco más de tiempo, primeramente porque por lo que había oído una resaca no era nada bonita y segundo porque él mismo tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de tener que enfrentar lo que había pasado, y por supuesto hablar con el rubio sin temor a que este enloqueciera o peor, sin que Craig enloqueciera.

Con cuidado bajó a la sala de estar, sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y debido a que era día escolar Ruby ya estaba en el colegio, Craig agradeció haberle dicho a su madre que se ausentaría ese día (la inflamación en su boca producto de el ajuste de ligas en sus frenillos lo estaba jodiendo un poco) como Craig rara vez se quejó su madre lo dejó descansar y ahora con la casa sola era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Puso una jarra de café como pudo, o más bien dicho como había visto a Tweek hacerlo un par de veces en su casa, esperaba que siquiera fuese comestible porque era lo único que podría obtener hoy antes de estar en condiciones para presentarse en su propia casa, Craig realmente no sabía mucho de cocina como Tweek, pero consideró que unos emparedados de Nutella eran suficientes por ahora, luego pensaría en que excusa inventar para poder comprar algo.

Un grito producto de su cuarto le hizo saber que el pandemónium se estaba desatando, en realidad todavía no estaba seguro de cómo proceder, tenía que hablar con él, no obstante, no debía ¿Regañarlo? Después de todo él no era sus padres... pero se preocupaba más que ellos. A fin de cuentas, Craig era sólo un adolescente que quería saber qué coño estaba haciendo ahora ¿Era la señal de un final? Ni siquiera se suponía que debían tener esta especie de problemas ¿No? Eran sólo... niños, a fin de cuentas.

Lastimosamente los niños en South Park nunca tendrían una infancia o adolescencia como todos la esperarían, con pesadez subió las escaleras para encontrarse con un rubio desorientado con el rostro verde, antes de que pudiera decir algo Tweek gruñó al ruido y trató de silenciarlo con la almohada.

—¿Qué tal te va? —trató de saludar casualmente Craig en lo más bajito que pudo.

—Mátame ahora y acaba con mi sufrimiento —gimió Tweek, Craig abrió los ojos un poco impresionado ante el tono ronco de su voz, no debería gustarle, pero se escuchaba... endemoniadamente genial— ¿Qué mierda hago en tu casa? ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¡Ah Jesús! ¡Mi cabeza!

—Bueno, eso suele suceder cuando bebes hasta emborracharte, cosa que te recuerdo es a nuestra edad ilegal, Tweek.

—Craig, te has metido en infinidad de problemas ¿Realmente te sientes con el derecho de darme un sermón?

—Por supuesto.

—A ti no debería importarte una mierda.

—Oh, pues te revelaré una información increíble Tweek, todo me importa una mierda menos Stripe... y tú.

—No lo merezco— gimió mientras enterraba su cabeza más profundo en la almohada.

—Sí, justo ahora no lo haces mucho, estoy jodidamente molesto contigo, pero siempre nuestros problemas son por culpa de la comunicación así que vamos a hablar.

—¿En serio hombre? ¿Justamente ahora?

—No, después de que te tomes unas aspirinas y comas algo— respondió Craig torciendo los ojos.

—¿Eres un ángel? —exclamó Tweek quitando la almohada de su rostro mirándolo como si fuese el universo, en cualquier momento Craig se habría quedado embelesado por semejante expresión hacía él, pero viendo su rostro con tonos verdosos y amarillos nada naturales eso pasó a segundo plano.

Antes de que pudiese responder Tweek se paró como un rayo, mientras arcadas salían de su boca, a encerrarse en el baño Craig se preocupó como era obvio, se dirigió al baño y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó tratando de ocultar sus emociones contenidas.

—¡Vete! —exclamó el rubio— Estoy bien sólo vomitando yo... no quiero que me veas así.

¿Por qué Craig se sentía jodidamente mal? ¡No debería! Pero lo hacía, sólo pudo suspirar mientras le decía que esperaría abajo. Mientras Tweek estaba ocupado con sus asuntos Craig no pudo evitar pensar en lo que esperaba ahora que eran una pareja real, por supuesto hubo besos y coqueteos, y sabía que no todo podía ser color de rosa, pero no podía evitar pensar que Tweek estaba yendo cuesta abajo y si vamos a ser francos a Craig le aterraba demasiado, le daba miedo que ya no pudiera llevarlo a la superficie de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de que quizá Tweek le importaba más de lo necesario, de que quizá no era del todo correcto, pero tampoco es como si le importara, obviamente si Tweek quisiera dejarlo se sentiría destrozado, no lo iba a negar, pero lo aceptaría con tal de que estuviera bien.

—¿Café? —la voz ronca del rubio lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Escuché alguna vez que era bueno para la resaca.

—Gracias— respondió con sencillez sentándose y tomando las pastillas, luego el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, el moreno lo notó debido al golpeteo que daba el rubio de sus dedos contra la mesa, casi como si estuviese recordando una pieza de piano— Yo... Craig... eh, lo siento, los problemas que pude haber causado anoche, no recuerdo mucho y realmente te agradezco esto.

—¿Quién te dio la bebida? —preguntó Craig directo al grano, Tweek se movió con ansiedad.

—No puedo decirte.

—¡Maldita sea Tweek! ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado estos días? ¿De lo jodidamente raro que estas actuando? Y no importa cuanto me preocupe tú no me dices nada... y me preocupo más. No sé que está pasando y la verdad no sé si esto está yendo algún lado.

—Lo siento — susurró el rubio, Craig alzó su cabeza para ver las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de aquel chico que quería tanto— realmente he actuado como una chica en su período ¿verdad? Es mi culpa, perdón yo sólo... no quería lastimarte y terminé haciéndolo... como todo lo bueno que intento hacer, lo jodo siempre.

—Tweek...

Los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, Craig quería abrazarlo, acariciar su cabello y decirle que todo estaría bien aun si no estaba seguro, pero estaba paralizado, ya nada salía de su boca, el rubio siguió por unos minutos hasta que despejó con sus manos las lágrimas de su rostro.

—¿Sabes Craig? Cuando era chico yo, sentía que había un monstruo que me perseguía que quería ver mi fin, muchas veces quise ponerle nombre y rostro: Gnomos, mis padres, el presidente. Pero ellos no eran, por supuesto ¿Quieres saber quién es el monstruo? —el moreno asintió mientras tragaba saliva dificultosamente, Tweek sonrió, era la sonrisa de alguien muy cansado mientras señalaba y daba golpecitos en su cabeza— Aquí, mi cabeza, las voces... Yo mismo, soy mi monstruo, yo no puedo dejar de escuchar una voz que antes tendría la seguridad de que no era mía haciéndome sentir miserable cada maldito segundo. Después te conocí.

—¿Yo...?

—Sí, eras el único que podía callar las voces en mi cabeza, que me daba el silencio y la paz que tanto busqué, con tu indiferencia con... tu asombrosa lógica, pero luego me enamore y eso al principio no fue un problema incluso cuando las asiáticas nos juntaron porque yo creía que jamás habría nada... pero luego tú, inesperadamente... extrañamente comenzaste a sentir lo mismo por mí y yo realmente quería darte lo que merecías pero... no puedo Craig —su voz se rompió— No puedo ser la persona que mereces, y de pronto el silencio se fue y esa voz me lo recuerda a cada instante y yo sé que debería dejarte ir, yo sé que estar conmigo es hundirse en un barco y no quiero eso para ti, no quiero hacerte daño cuando las cosas terminen terriblemente mal.

Craig parpadeó sintiendo humedad en sus ojos.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

—¡No lo sé! Yo ya no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo con mi vida. Adiós Craig.

El rubio se fue, y Craig no pudo detenerlo, él tenía razón después de todo. Lo había destrozado, pero... no era el fin del mundo ¿Verdad?

O al menos eso creyó hasta que los padres de Tweek le marcaron dos días después, Tweek no había aparecido en casa.

Tweek estaba desaparecido de South Park.

De la vida de Craig.

Craig no quería esto.


	17. Busca y encuentra

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien para Craig ¿Cómo podrían? Se sentía molesto, triste, frustrado, impotente... destrozado. Y no, no sólo era el hecho de que Tweek rompiera con él, eso por supuesto dolía como el infierno, sí, porque Craig le había mostrado una faceta de él que estuvo oculta precisamente para evitar ser lastimado, pero confió en el rubio, confió en Tweek más que nadie, y se había quedado totalmente devastado.

Pero como había dicho hace un momento, no era sólo eso, quizá si Tweek estuviera ahí en la escuela Craig suspiraría frustrado, sin embargo, podría sobreponerse, pero Tweek no estaba allí... Tweek no estaba en ningún lado, había escapado sin decir ni una palabra de su destino, y eso era lo que mortificaba enormemente al moreno. Tweek no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, la estaba pasando muy mal con su enfermedad y ahora estaba quien sabe donde solo... solo, nadie merecía eso.

Clyde, Token y Jimmy por su parte no podían evitar afligirse por ver al moreno en tal situación, no importa cuánto tratara de aligerar el ambiente Jimmy, lo cierto es que su mesa se sentía vacía sin los constantes gritillos del rubio y sin las miradas de complicidad de los tortolitos a los que ya estaban tan acostumbrados. Pero más que nada, estaban preocupados por Craig, se veía... muy mal, como si apenas hubiese podido dormir, sin apetito sólo moviendo su comida de un lado a otro en la mesa de cafetería, incluso parecía un mudo, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Craig— dijo con tranquilidad Token.

—¿hmn? Perdón no estaba escuchando.

—Lo sabemos, estábamos diciendo que íbamos a pasar la tarde en casa de Clyde, no alegraría mucho si pudieses venir.

—Lo siento chicos, no tengo ánimo— se negó rápidamente, mirando confundido cuando vio al castaño ponerse a llorar, Token por supuesto fue la voz de la razón.

—Sabemos que estas pasando por un momento muy complicado Craig, precisamente por eso deberías venir, ya sabes a Tweek no le gustaría verte así, además serías la primera persona que Tweek contactaría cuando esté listo para hablar.

—¡Eso no lo sabes Token! ¡Está solo! ¡Probablemente asustado y yo no fui suficiente! ¡No pude darle lo que necesitaba! —exclamó exteriorizando por fin sus emociones, cuando se dio cuenta de que alzó la voz rápidamente se sintió mal, para sólo terminar agregando en un susurro apenas audible— quizá por eso terminó conmigo antes de irse.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, lo cierto es que no había nada que decir para hacer sentir mejor a Craig y ellos mismos también estaban preocupados por el rubio, al menos por fin había admitido como se sentía, eso fue suficiente para los amigos.

—¡Oh Craig se convirtió en un emotivo! —escucharon gritar a nadie más que Eric Cartman, sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es enserio Cartman? —refunfuñó Stan con desagrado.

—¡Cállate maldito culo gordo ni siquiera sabes por lo que debe estar pasando!

Kenny simplemente guardó silencio.

—¡Oh, pero es que mírenlo! ¡Está llorando porque su noviecito ya no va a mamársela!

Eso fue suficiente para Craig Tucker quien había tenido una semana infernal, lo menos que quería e iba hacer era aguantar a imbéciles como Eric Cartman, no dudó ni un segundo cuando corrió hacia él y se abalanzó para pegarle una y otra vez sin importarle cuanta sangre ya hubiese salido del gordo.

La cafetería pronto se llenó de espectadores que observaban el altercado y vitoreaban (en su mayoría a Craig) incentivándoles a seguir repartiendo y recibiendo golpes, hasta que el director fue a intervenir, como siempre Craig tendría que ir a la consejería para recibir su consejo, a pesar de tener bastante tiempo (ninguna al ingreso de la secundaria) no le era un escenario extraño.

Por supuesto que recibió un castigo, aunque en realidad no fue la gran cosa gracias a que la consejera estaba "Al tanto del problema emocional que estaba pasando" sin embargo, debido a las múltiples heridas que le había hecho al gordo tenía al menos que tener una semana de detención, suspiró mientras se dirigía a su casillero, le habían dado permiso de irse a su casa temprano.

En su casillero encontró por supuesto a un amigo de aquel imbécil toca pelotas.

—Quítate de aquí McCormick.

—Siento lo que sucedió, pero yo no tuve nada que ver así que no me hables así, sólo quiero ayudar— explicó el chico mientras alzaba sus manos a modo de rendición.

—¿Cómo jodidos piensas que puedes ayudarme?

—También era amigo de Tweek ¿sabes? Y sé que no la estaba pasando para nada bien y quizá un par de cosas más que podrían ayudarnos.

—¿Ayudarnos?

—A buscarlo, claro— respondió Kenny como si fuese obvio.

—¿Buscarlo? ¿Y dónde podría estar?

—Tú eres su novio Tucker, deberías saber dónde huiría tu rol de canela.

—Sí claro— farfulló el moreno evitando decirle que no era un "es" sino un "era" —pues no, no lo sé, nadie sabe.

—Si no quieres esta bien, pero yo lo voy a buscar, probablemente necesite un hombro para llorar y si tú no lo vas a hacer yo lo haré.

Sus palabras le molestaron, le dieron celos, ¿Cómo no? Realmente sabía poco de su amistad por Tweek y si era realmente tan cercana como le daba la impresión o si simplemente Kenny era un buen sujeto que quería buscar a su amigo.

—¡Oh bien! No sé como estás tan seguro de encontrarlo ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde fue?

—Realmente no— admitió el rubio— pero sé algo, fui con sus padres y notaron que les faltaba mucho dinero de la caja registradora, así que supongo que Tweek lo tomó, a donde sea que se disponía a ir necesitaba... bastante efectivo y si necesitaba efectivo tiene que estar fuera de South Park.

—¡Denver! —exclamó Craig de repente, si sus suposiciones eran correctas y si había logrado entender entre líneas lo que Tweek le dijo ya podría saber dónde estaba.

—¿Denver? ¿Por qué Denver?

—No puedo decirte ahora, te lo diré de camino.

—Espera un momento él "No me meto en aventuras y problemas Craig Tucker" planea que vayamos solos a Denver sin decirle a nadie.

—Lo haces siempre ¿no? Meterte en problemas ya debe ser algo normal para ti.

—Bueno sí, pero no le esperaba de ti... realmente debes querer a Tweek, me alegro él se merece una persona que le quiera.

Fue así como Craig Tucker fue con Kenny McCormick a Denver, no era realmente la compañía que más le gustaría tener para realizar ese viaje, pero en vista de que realmente parecía querer a Tweek no resultaba tan molesto.

—¿Es un hospital psiquiátrico? —preguntó Kenny incrédulo— ¿Cómo sabes que puede estar aquí?

—Yo solía llevarlo con mi mamá en secreto a consultas, puede que al sentirse desesperado fuera con alguien en quien confiaba, por lo que yo sé se llevaba bien con su doctor... así que, quizá pudieron haberlo visto en algún punto.

Craig sintió el ambiente familiar y un poco cálido del hospital al que había acompañado tanto al que fue su novio, realmente esperaba que el dinero que gastó en el autobús no haya sido en vano, Kenny lo siguió sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía el moreno.

—¡¿Ese no es él?! —exclamó incrédulo McCormick señalando por la ventana, Craig volteó a ver con desesperación... el jardín que le había gustado la primera vez que habían venido y sí... Tweek estaba allí con una bata de hospital mientras charlaba con una de las enfermeras. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿De casualidad tú eres Craig Tucker? —preguntó el hombre que a leguas se notaba que era un doctor, inspiraba confianza, el moreno asintió— he escuchado mucho sobre ti, soy el Doctor Watson, antes de cualquier cosa creo que deberíamos hablar un poco acerca de... la situación de Tweek.

—Claro.


	18. Las cosas cambian para bien

La sala era... acogedora, sí, Craig decidió que esa palabra la describía perfectamente, a diferencia del resto del hospital que tenía el tono blanco y estéril, este era como color hueso, que daba mucho menos esa sensación de "enfermedad" o quizá era la expresión del hombre que estaba enfrente de él en un escritorio, un adulto que tenía una expresión bastante amable.

—Supongo que ya lo intuyes, pero de no ser así me presento, soy el Doctor Watson —comenzó el hombre con una sonrisa gentil, Craig ya lo había deducido, ese hombre era el doctor que había visto por primera vez a Tweek y que llevaba todo su registro y progresos, en pocas palabras. El doctor Watson era el doctor de Tweek.

—Sí yo... eh, realmente no sé cómo llegó aquí y sus padres están ¿preocupados? Nadie sabe nada y la policía...

—¿Sus padres están preocupados por él o por el dinero que se llevó?

Craig se quedó estático, impactado era poco, parpadeó un par de veces, sentía que esta situación lo superaba con creces, pero él quería a Tweek y por lo menos quería asegurarse de que ese chico que quería tanto estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Usted sabe...?

—Craig, me imagino que ese eres tú, el novio de Tweek ¿cierto? —el moreno asintió todavía sin saber a donde quería llegar— Tweek me ha contado mucho de ti, me ha dicho que eres un chico genial y que siempre lo has apoyado, creo que es por eso que el chico tomó esta decisión.

—¿Decisión?

—A eso voy, paciencia. Cuando Tweek llegó aquí hace unos días, en realidad no sabemos cómo hizo para llegar aquí en su estado, realmente estaba muy... afectado, creo que esa es la palabra, así que mi equipo y yo decidimos que se quedará aquí hasta que se calmara para ver que procedía, como sabes, la situación que tenemos con el pequeño es "especial" sin embargo, una vez que Tweek estuvo más estable, él nos contó toda su situación, es bastante complicada muchacho.

—Por situación— comenzó Craig con nerviosismo— Se refiere a las cosas que hacen los padres de Tweek en la cafetería ¿verdad?

—Exactamente, en situaciones normales el protocolo nos haría avisar a las autoridades y Tweek probablemente terminaría a cargo del estado temporalmente, sin embargo, tú y yo conocemos al muchacho ¿verdad? Esa no es la decisión más óptima para él en el estado emocional en el que se encuentra. Así que ha sido internado temporalmente, Tweek tiene una decisión que tomar y como su médico y persona que le tiene cierto aprecio creo que es necesario que tenga un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas lejos de todo, debe pensar muy bien qué va a hacer de aquí en adelante.

—Yo...—Craig sabía que no era para nada bueno hablando, pero ese doctor estaba haciendo lo que el moreno deseó haber podido: ayudar a Tweek— le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo, sé que como médico no tiene por qué estar tan involucrado en una situación.

—Tweek es un buen niño y tú también, ninguno de los dos merece estar en esta situación— explicó el doctor, para luego agregar— ¿Y tú, Craig? ¿Qué vas a hacer de aquí en adelante?

—Yo... no lo sé, Tweek no quiere que esté con él ahora, pero no creo que deba enfrentarse a esto solo y yo no quiero dejarlo solo ahora.

—Tweek te quiere muchísimo Craig, me ha hablado de ti y puedo tener la seguridad de decirte eso, y por lo que veo tú lo quieres igual a él. Creo que el problema se resume en que los dos gustan demasiado del otro.

—¿Cómo es eso un problema?

—Cuando gustamos demasiado de alguien a veces queremos ahorrarles sus batallas, pero esas son batallas que deben de pasar, esas son decisiones que tienen que hacer ellos.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Ya sabes donde esta. Fue un placer conocerte Craig Tucker.

Craig salió del cuarto pensativo, el doctor le había dicho cosas tan ciertas, cosas que tenía que aplicar, no estaba seguro de cómo sería su encuentro con Tweek, pero por primera vez Craig tendría que comunicarse de verdad si quería que Tweek entendiera lo que sentía y que sin importar su situación personal él le apoyaba con toda esta situación.

Cuando llegó al jardín vio al infame Kenny charlando, riendo y abrazando a Tweek ¿no le había dicho que lo esperara?

—Sólo te pedí una cosa McCormick y ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer —dijo atrayendo la atención de los dos rubios, Tweek lo vio con sorpresa y algo de miedo en sus ojos, Kenny simplemente se rio.

—¡No pude evitarlo! Este jardín en tan maravilloso y Twinky me reconoció, pero mira esta bien, mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi— luego se calló mientras alternaba la mirada entre esos dos— Creo que los dejó solos por un momento, Craig avísame cuando nos tengamos que marchar, vi enfermeras lindas y necesito sus números.

—¿Sabes que todas son mayores que tú? —supuso Tweek.

—¡Eso lo hace todavía mejor! Si me disculpan— una vez dicho esto Kenny se fue dejando a los dos chicos con un silencio lleno de incomodidad, con tantas cosas que decirse uno al otro, pero sin saber cómo empezar.

—Eh... ¿Quieres sentarte? Aquí hay un lugar muy bonito donde podríamos... ya sabes —preguntó el rubio.

—Claro.

Así fue como Tweek llevó a Craig dentro del jardín para al final encontrarse con un lugar bastante privado, era una pequeña banquita que tenía lilas a su alrededor, el aroma era relajante, Craig se dio cuenta que el ambiente en general lo era, el perfecto lugar para olvidarse de la realidad por unos momentos.

—¿Cómo...? —empezaron ambos chicos al unísono para después sonrojarse y callarse también al unísono, lo que ocasionó risas.

—¿Cómo estás Tweek? —se animó a decir Craig rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo... supongo que no puedo decir que bien, no quiero mentirte, no de nuevo, pero sé que eventualmente estaré bien, soy capaz de hacer frente a esto.

—Eres capaz de hacer más de lo que piensas.

—Jamás olvidé esas palabras provenientes de ti, si voy a ser sincero ahora es gracias a ti que pude tomar esta decisión... pero quiero saber ¿Cómo estás tú Craig?

—Oye tú lo has tenido más difícil... me puse emocional, no es que importe.

—A mí me importa, siempre me va a importar como te sientes y que tienes que decir— contradijo el rubio llevándose al carajo la poca valentía que Craig fingía sentir.

—¡Estaba jodidamente preocupado por ti! Asustado de que te hubiera pasado algo... enojado de que las cosas terminaran así.

—Lo siento, siento haberte preocupado, pero sabía que si te decía lo que me pasaba en esos momentos te preocuparías más y no quería eso. Tampoco quería que sintieras que era tu deber estar ahí ¿sabes? Porque no lo es, tu deber no es hacer felices a todas las personas del pueblo, tu deber tampoco es hacerme feliz a mí. Craig sólo quiero que hagas lo que hagas te haga feliz a ti.

—¡Pudiste haberme dicho lo que tramabas! ¡Al menos no me hubiera angustiado pensando que podrías estar muerto! —masculló Craig con enojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Ngh, lo sé, pero sinceramente no sabía nada... no tenía ni idea de qué demonios iba a hacer Craig, sólo sabía que necesitaba huir y tener dinero conmigo, sino hubiese sido porque el Doctor Watson me llamó para confirmar la cita... las cosas pudieron haber sido muy diferentes.

—Él me dijo que finalmente decidiste hacer frente a tus padres— el rubio asintió, Craig sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano del rubio— estoy orgulloso.

—Deberías estar enfadado conmigo— murmuró el rubio con confusión.

—Lo estoy— admitió Craig— pero el doctor Watson me dijo algo que es cierto, me dijo que tal vez todos nuestro malentendidos son porque gustamos demasiado el uno del otro y eso nos hace... sobre reaccionar y creo que tiene razón, puede que yo creyera que sabía lo era mejor para ti, y puede que aunque te escuchara realmente no lo hiciera, y tú tenías miedo de herirme, pero también tenías miedo a que sólo estuviera contigo porque creía que era lo que debía hacer.

—¡Somos unos jodidos gays sin remedio! —bufó Tweek ocasionando la sonrisa del moreno que a su vez le hizo corresponderle— Pero es cierto, yo... realmente quiero estar bien y no sólo por ti, también por mí... pero sé que es más difícil de lo que pensamos, sé que deben cambiar muchas cosas y debo hacer frente aunque me asuste el cambio... aunque signifique que tal vez no te vuelva a ver quiero estar bien porque te amo Craig Tucker y no quiero obligarte a pasar todo esto conmigo, sé que no va a ser fácil y sé que no siempre pensaré así, habrá veces que será jodidamente duro que querré rendirme y aunque realmente no quiero que veas esa faceta de mí es parte de lo que soy y no quiero escondértelo más. Así que... si después de todo lo que te he dicho sigues siendo un gay cabezota por mí, no me importaría que me acompañaras en el proceso, pero esta vez Craig... la decisión es tuya.

—¿Qué quieres decir Tweek? —preguntó Craig con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

—Te doy la opción de enfrentarte conmigo a mis demonios, o irte, tener la vida aburrida que te gusta, sea cual sea tu decisión está bien, no hay respuestas equivocadas porque decidas lo que decidas siempre te querré, siempre serás mi mejor amigo y estaré aquí cuando me necesites— Tweek se paró a recoger unas cuantas lilas para luego quedar sobre una rodilla, como una propuesta matrimonial, Craig quería morirse de pena— El día de hoy Craig Tucker quiero darte la libertad de elegir, lo que no hicieron las asiáticas años atrás, no quiero a él Craig gay, no quiero al Craig hetero, simplemente te quiero a ti, amargado, lógico, dulce... como sea que seas. Aquí y en todos los multiversos, si somos superhéroes, mafiosos, una mala imitación de el medievo, como sea cuando sea y donde sea ¿Quisieras caminar a mi lado?

—¡Por dios Tweek! ¡Eres tan gay!

—¡¿Y dices que yo arruino el momento?! —exclamó Tweek ofendido, Craig rio tomando el ramo improvisado de flores que el rubio le dio y le robo un suave beso.

—Mi respuesta siempre será sí Tweek, porque tú haces que me convierta en una mejor versión de mi mismo, y no voy a ser cursi como la mierda como ese hermoso pero cursi discurso bebé. Mientras seamos un dúo superaremos todo y a todos ¿verdad?

Tweek sonrió notando las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas, pero esta vez fue de felicidad pues sus demonios por fin estaban callándose.

—Sí Craig, por supuesto.


	19. Epílogo

_Dos años después._

Craig se debatió mucho frente al espejo, no es que fuera a una cena especial o algo parecido, de hecho, la cosa era lo más casual del mundo y aún así para él tenía un significado bastante más especial. Así que guiándose por la nostalgia se puso aquel viejo chullo que su novio.

Sí, novio.

Le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños catorce, una vez con la prende en la cabeza corrió escaleras abajo donde su madre se asomó por la vista al comedor.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con simplicidad a lo que Craig asintió—, llévale estos pastelillos a Tweek como regalo de mi parte, ¡Y deséale feliz cumpleaños también!

—Sí mamá— respondió con sencillez el moreno mientras salía de la casa.

El destino fue aquella pequeña banca del parque que la pareja había adoptado desde la niñez como su lugar al agudizar la vista Craig pudo notar que el pecoso ya se hallaba ahí y tenía algunas pequeñas bolsas de regalo consigo. Probablemente de Stan y Kenny. Cuando Tweek por fin volvió a casa después de su periodo en institucionalización comenzó a alternar el tiempo que pasaba con Clyde, Token, Jimmy e incluso el propio Craig con sus otros amigos.

Al principio como claro está, a Craig no le hizo mucha gracia, pero lo entendió, las cosas debían cambiar y era para bien, porque Tweek a pesar de no estar con él siempre lo amaba y se lo había dejado muy en claro y Craig... no había duda de que amaba a Tweek, la prueba máxima fue estar a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles. En estar juntos ahora después de dos años de cosas tan inestables, las cosas pintaban a mejor.

—¿Tienes mucho esperando? —finalmente anunció su llegada el moreno, sobresaltando un poco a Tweek quien terminó por darle una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—En realidad no, ¿quieres? —preguntó el rubio haciendo referencia al batido que tenía entre las manos— es de chocolate.

Craig tomó entre sus labios la pajilla y dio un pequeño sorbo terminando con el poco líquido que quedaba, tomando asiento los dos por fin se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso.

—Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis, cariño— susurró Craig mientras le tendía una pequeña bolsita de regalo, Tweek besó su nariz.

—Gracias guapo, a ver veamos qué tenemos aquí.

—Eres un desesperado— comentó el moreno en tono de burla—. Se supone que lo abrieras en casa.

Tweek hizo un pequeño chillido ofendido ignorando la reprimenda y abriendo el regalo. Se encontró con unos pastelillos, interrogante arqueó la ceja.

—Esos son de parte de mamá— explicó, confirmando lo que el rubio ya sospechaba.

—Dios tu mamá es un ángel, esto es prácticamente mi pastel de cumpleaños.

—¿Acaso tus padres...? —conforme Craig decía la frase su tono bajaba, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente? —, lo siento.

La relación entre Tweek y sus padres nunca había sido una relación sana, eso lo tuvo muy en claro cuando se enteró de lo que le obligaban a consumir a su hijo, pero ahora la cosa cambiaba y pasaba a ser tensa. Cuando a Tweek se le consideró óptimo para salir del hospital tuvo que debatirse entre dos cosas: Denunciar a sus padres o hablar con ellos claramente.

El chico que entonces ya tenía catorce años decidió lo segundo, hospedándose unos días en la casa Tucker les puso las cartas sobre la mesa a sus padres, lo que hicieran de su negocio era su asunto, pero Tweek aclaró que no era un muñeco de prueba, ya no. O lo trataban como a un ser humano o les denunciaría. Puede que sus padres fueran raros, pero no estúpidos, su respuesta fue obvia.

Aunque la tensión desde entonces fue en lo que se basó su relación, diciendo amar a su hijo, pero mostrando recelo contra él, sin embargo, a Tweek no parecía molestarle.

—No te disculpes, no tiene nada de malo suponer que los padres hagan eso por sus hijos Craig. —tranquilizó el rubio.

—Sí, pero fue algo estúpido de mi parte suponer que...

—No lo fue, no tienes que privarte de hablar de ello como si fuera un tabú, sé más que nadie lo complicada que es mi situación familiar, pero el no hablar de ello no significa que ya no vaya a estar ahí— le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del moreno—, poder ser sincero contigo me hace sentir mejor conmigo mismo.

—Es sólo que a veces me siento triste por ti...

—¿Sí...? —animó Tweek a que Craig continuara expresándose.

—¡Es tan injusto! Tweek eres la mejor persona que he conocido y el chico más jodidamente fuerte que jamás conoceré... merecer más, quiero darte más.

—Ya me lo das ¿recuerdas? Cuando cumplamos dieciocho nos iremos de este jodido pueblo, y comenzaremos nuestra propia historia. Tú y yo, un amante del café y uno del espacio ¡Imagínate las aventuras que pasaremos con semejante combinación!

—Te amo Tweek— respondió con sencillez el moreno.

—Te amo Craig— coincidió el rubio para después acercarse al rostro del otro.

Se besaron, lentamente y expresando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y algo más. La promesa de que el mañana sería mucho más brillante siempre y cuando pudiesen estar de esta manera sólo un poco más.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par recordando aquella pequeña caja que guardaba en su sudadera.

—¡Falta mi regalo! —exclamó.

—Oh... yo pensé que tú eras el regalo— insinuó el rubio con picardía, Craig rio nasalmente dejando escapar esos ruiditos que le parecían tan adorables al rubio.

—Quizá más tarde cariño. Ahora cierra los ojos y extiende tu brazo.

Con una sonrisa Tweek se dejó hacer sintiendo el metal frío que se colocaba en su muñeca, una vez que dejo de sentir las manos de Craig trabajando en el objeto, abrió los ojos.

Se encontró con una esclava de plata.

—¡Dios! ¿Cuánto te costó esto? —exclamó el rubio con un dejo de preocupación, Craig revolvió su cabello.

—¡Esas cosas no se dicen! —ciertamente había estado trabajando duro por ello—, tiene un mensaje.

Fue entonces cuando Tweek entrecerró los ojos para ver aquel mensaje grabado en la plata.

Tú eres el sol y yo soy todos los planetas girando a tu alrededor.

El silencio de aquella noche fue roto por la risa del pecoso.

—Tenía que ser novio de Craig Tucker el jodido idiota del espacio— sin embargo, después de aquella burla una sonrisa que reflejaba nada más que amor surcó su rostro—. Gracias Craig, me encanta.

—De nada bebé.

Y se quedaron ahí, observando la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, pensando que todo lo que les esperaría, quizá podría aterrarles, pero no, habían descubierto algo.

Si estaban juntos eran capaz de mucho más de lo que pensaban.

_Fin._


End file.
